The Bijuu Pawn
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: God and the Four Great Satans knew that even if the Great War ended, the three factions would continue fighting each other. In order to stop the cycle of war, a Godly entity was created using the powers of both Holy and Demonic beings...the Legendary Juubi. Uber-Godlike Naruto! NarutoxRiasxHarem!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DXD and any other anime/manga that appears in this fanfic. If I did, Samui would replace Koneko as a rook and Asia wouldn't have a 'modest' bust size.**

**Chapter 1: A New Pawn**

In the beginning, there were two beings that lived on this earth amongst humans. They were the **Angels**, powerful Light-based beings who served God, and the **Devils**, equally powerful beings who served the Four Great Satans. At first, these two factions were content to live their lives in neutrality, avoiding the sparks of war. Unfortunately, this uneasy agreement was shattered when a few angels turned from the teachings of God and raped several human and devil women. The traitorous Angels were cast from Heaven as punishment, becoming dubbed as **'Fallen Angels'**, but the damage was already done. Devils now regarded the Angels with suspicion and decided to go to war to exterminate them while the Angels retaliated in self-defense as well as indignation. That same war, which dealt heavy damages to both sides, was termed as the Great War.

During the War, the Four Great Satans and God came to the conclusion that unless one who was of both Holy and Demonic lineage came, the war between the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels would continuously cycle until the ends of time. As such, they each agreed to combine their power and create a being that would one day end the war and bring peace to the land once again, acting as its protector and guardian. The result was a being with the abilities of every living creature formed by the two leaders, the knowledge of both faction leaders and more power than each of them combined…the legendary Juubi.

**-Present day-**

"Naruto-nii! Wake up and come have breakfast!" A childish yet distinctly feminine voice cried out. In the room above the kitchen, a soft curse was muttered as the person underneath his duvet was roused from his slumber. Removing the warm duvet, a muscled but lean torso was revealed as well as spiky hair which was a mesmerizing golden shade. The hair covered his eyes and two long bangs framed his jaw line, displaying his smooth skin and incredibly handsome face. He cracked open an eye, which was crimson red with slits and a black sclera, before yawning loudly, revealing long razor-sharp fangs and teeth. He rubbed his eyes, his long and deadly claws easily being seen."Naruto-nii, wake up before I eat your food!"

Naruto snorted; was that was the best his Imouto could come up with? Nevertheless, he got out of bed, did his morning stretches and exercise before showering and heading downstairs. He was greeted to the sight of a young girl of about five years old with long blonde hair, which was a lighter shade than Naruto's, and bright blue eyes happily munching on her French toast while a raven-haired woman wearing a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. "Good morning Mikoto-san, Imouto." He greeted as he sat down and proceeded to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. How was your sleep?" Mikoto asked as she prepared bentos for both of them. She mentally squealed as she imagined meeting Kushina and rubbing it in her face that Naruto and Mito preferred her cooking over Kushina's.

"It was relaxing…until someone decided to wake me up." He glared at Mito, who merely beamed at him. "Have you heard anything from Kushina?" He asked as he stood up and washed the dishes. "She's supposed to arrive in a week…unless she decided to stay for another month."

Mikoto shook her head as she replied. "No, I haven't heard anything from Kushina-chan so I'm assuming that she'll be here on time." Turning to Mito, who was still eating toast, she continued to speak to Naruto. "When exactly do you think Mito's abilities will manifest? Kushina-chan managed to awaken her kitsune abilities by the time she was ten years old but Mito has been showing signs of fire manipulation…"

Naruto gazed at the young girl before shrugging. "I'm not really sure when her powers will manifest but I bet they'll be before she turns ten. After all, doesn't the new generation surpass the old one?" Mikoto looked thoughtful at that while Naruto glanced at the clock. "Sorry but I gotta head to school before I end up late. See ya." With that, he disappeared from view, running at speeds faster than both females could see towards Kuoh Academy.

**-Kuoh Academy-**

Naruto strolled through the hallways of the Academy, wearing a black blazer with white accents over an open white, long-sleeved dress shirt which had a black t-shirt underneath with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants as well as black and white futuristic looking sneakers. **(Think Shadow the Hedgehog's sneakers/shoes. The white part is black while the red part is white) **As usual, all the girls were gazing at him with love-struck expressions and blushes as he headed to his classes. It always amused him to see both girls and women being attracted to him despite the fact that they had significant others in their lives.

His amusement increased when he felt the approach of his best male friend. Without looking back, he uncaringly stuck out his arm out just as he heard "Narutoooooh". As he predicted, Houshi Miroku hadn't been watching where he was going and was brutally clotheslined by his amused friend. As Miroku lay on the ground, groaning in pain, Naruto simply glanced at him. "Yo, Miroku. What's up?"

Miroku was instantly up, all healed up, and in Naruto's face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THE CLOTHESLINE FOR? YOU COULD'VE MOVED TO THE SIDE OR SOMETHING!"

Naruto blinked at Miroku's words before looking at him strangely. "The clothesline was to stop you of course. If I moved out of your way, you might've hit someone else and then I wouldn't be around to watch you get your ass kicked." Miroku bowed his head in shame, a medium sized cloud hanging over his head. "Now come on, let's head to class." Naruto ordered as he begun to drag Miroku towards their next class.

On top of the stairs of Kuoh Academy, two females watched the blond drag his friend towards class. "Akeno-chan, who was that?" asked a young woman in her late teens with a buxom figure and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single antenna sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer), which is worn under a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, both of which outline her rather-huge bust. She wore a black ribbon on her shirt collar as well as a magenta skirt with white accents and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

The second female shook her head in amusement as they headed to the Occult Research Club. She was a buxom young woman around the same age as her companion with long, jet black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail going all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from it, and an orange ribbon holding it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. "Oh, my. That was Namikaze Naruto, a second-year student and Kuoh Academy's pride. Exceptional in academics, sports, behavior…and the most popular male this Academy has ever seen." She stated dreamily, wondering what it would be like to be in his arms.

Rias raised an eyebrow at Akeno's response and the manner in which it was delivered. "Is he really? How come I haven't heard about such a prodigy before?" She asked as they arrived at the Club meeting room.

Akeno blinked as she thought about Rias's question. "I'm not really sure…maybe he doesn't want the publicity that comes with being a prodigy? Or maybe he just likes to be by himself?"

**-Uzumaki Residence-**

It was about five p.m. when Naruto returned home from school. He entered the compound and leaped to his window before entering his room. He immediately extended his claws, tired of keeping them retracted, and flopped unto his bed. He needed the rest; he had a date tonight with a Fallen Angel.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto was walking on the bridge that was on the route he usually took when he went home. As he neared the end of it, he was suddenly stopped by a cry of "Are you Namikaze Naruto-kun?". He didn't recognize the voice of the person and turned to see a young, attractive woman around the same age as him with long black hair that falls to her hips and violet eyes. She wore her school uniform, which consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it._

"_Yes…is there something you wanted to say?" He asked while he discretely took in her scent. The slight widening of his eyes was the only indication of his surprise at discovering her to be a Fallen Angel. She didn't notice this due to the fact that she was quite a distance away from him, as well as the fact that the sun was setting behind him and temporarily blinded her._

"_U-Um…would you…go out with me?" Naruto blinked, comprehending her sentence in less than a second, and tilted his head in a confused manner. "I've always seen you walking across this bridge…and that's when I…um…fell for…" 'Would she get this over with already? Dragon Ball Z starts in five minutes and I can't afford to miss it!' _

"_So…So would you please date me?" She finished, an embarrassed blush on her face as she waited for his answer. Naruto nodded absently, his mind filled with curses and profanities at the Fallen Angel for causing him to miss the most popular show in town. She burst into excited squealing, gushing about what they would do, what time he should arrive etc while Naruto had a strained smile on his face._

_-End Flashback-_

_'How dare she keep me from finding out if the improved Gohan kicked the shit out of Super Buu! When I meet her next time, I'm shoving a **Chidori** through her skull!'_ Naruto ranted as he drifted off to sleep.

**-Time skip-**

Naruto cracked his knuckles in anticipation as he waited in the park for Amano Yuuma, the Fallen Angel from before, to arrive. He was still irritated by the fact that he hadn't been able to watch what occurred in the last episode, something Mito wouldn't tell him despite his pleas. He manipulated the wind to change directions, to try and catch her scent, when the unfamiliar scents of two females wafted through the air. Naruto blinked and inhaled the scents once more. _'Hmm…so two High-Class Devils are here…I think that they're both here to see what happens and possibly recruit me for their Rating Games.'_ Naruto shrugged, not really caring if he joined the ranks of Devils.

At that moment, Yuuma arrived in the park dressed in a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. She rushed over to Naruto, about to open her mouth when Naruto suddenly gathered youki in his fingertip and pointed at her. "Sorry Fallen Angel, but I dislike being used by others. Goodbye for now…**Cero**."

Raynare's shock at her target knowing what she was prevented her from effectively responding to the situation. With a resounding roar, the energy blast tore through her entire left arm as well as the park as it continued creating nothing but a path of destruction. Naruto gazed at the destroyed roads, burnt animals and overturned cars. 'I overdid it again…' Sighing at the damage, he held out his hand and spoke three words that shook the two Devils watching him. "Inton: Banbutsu Sōzō"

In an instant, all the damage done to the park and land disappeared; it was as though Naruto's last attack never happened. With his clean-up done, Naruto turned to face Rias and Akeno, who had come out of hiding. "Ok…I didn't expect Rias-san and Akeno-san to be Devils, High-class ones at that, but life really is a bitch I guess. So, are you going to persuade me to join your peerage?"

Rias narrowed her eyes at the boy who was standing in front of her and knew about the Evil Pieces system. "Correct…I was indeed wondering if you would become my Knight. I assume that you know the roles of the pieces and the role of a Knight does suit you."

Naruto chuckled at her and smirked, sending pleasurable shivers down the spines of both Rias and Akeno. "You may be good at chess, my future King, yet you still lack some experience. What I had in mind was for you to make me a Pawn." Naruto smirked at the confused looks on their faces, which only seemed to enhance their beauty, before explaining with a question. "Tell me Rias-san, which Evil Piece is looked down and underestimated the most?"

Rias's eyes widened as she instantly understood his reasoning. "With you as a pawn, you could easily win your fights due to your opponents underestimating you as well as showing that my peerage is above the rest. After all, if a Pawn could easily kill a Queen, it would discourage others from challenging us and would allow us to move higher in the ranks at a much faster rate!"

Naruto sagely nodded as Akeno made awestruck noises at him. "Very well, Naruto-kun. I command thee, Namikaze Naruto, on my name Rias Gremory, become my servant and lead a new life as my Pawn!" There was a bright flash of light as the Gremory briefly appeared on Naruto's hands before disappearing. Just as the light was about to die down, there was a flash of a seal engraved on Naruto's heart which suddenly shattered. There was a sudden wave of mind-numbing youki that washed over the entire planet, freezing all humans, Devils and Angels in their paths. In Heaven, the current God snapped open his eyes as he felt the powerful and potent youki as well as the light energy that resonated within it. _'So, you've finally made your appearance to this world, Juubi-sama. I wonder just how the other beings will handle this news…'_

Back with Naruto, Rias and Akeno were doing all they could to breathe. The pure youki that saturated the environment was bearing heavily upon them, forcing them to the ground as it was released. Just before Akeno was positive that they were about to fall unconscious, the youki receded back into Naruto. Their eyes widened as they witnessed his new form. He still wore his school uniform and his physical features were unchanged but what caught their attention was the huge black fang that was strapped unto his back as well as the black mask he wore. On his left hand was a black Dragon Sacred Gear **(Issei's Sacred Gear but black instead of red)** and his right hand held pure light energy.

Naruto dismissed his Sacred Gear and dissipated the light energy as he turned to his new King. "I forgot to introduce myself to you; allow me to rectify that." He pulled off the mask, revealing his attractive face to Rias and Akeno. "My name is Namikaze Naruto. I am known as the Shinigami, The Dragon Tamer and The Child of Prophecy…however the title that I will always be remembered for is my title as The Legendary Juubi." Rias and Akeno could only gaze in shock as Naruto stepped up to Rias, a pleased smile on his face." Don't worry, my King and Queen. I'll take good care of you all, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima."

**A/N: Wow! Here I was, thinking that this would take about a week…So, lets get to certain parts of the story.**

**As I stated before, Naruto/Juubi was born of the power of God and the Four Great Satans. That automatically indicates that bathing the planet in his youki s relatively simple for him to do. Also, since God made Angels and the Four Satans made Devils and other Youkai, Naruto will have the abilities of all beings. This decision is FINAL and I will not listen to anyone who flames me for making Naruto overpowered. In Godlike fics, the character is supposed to own basically everybody and look badass while they do it. **

**Harem List:**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Asia Argento**

**Koneko Toujo**

**Ravel Phenex**

**Xenovia**

**More women will join the harem soon but in the meantime, this is the list of women. If any of you have any suggestions, I'm all ears. **

**Ja Ne**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DXD and any other anime/manga that appears in this fanfic of mine. If I did, Naruto wouldn't be so obsessed with 'Sakura-chan!' and the Highschool girls would beat the crap out of Issei for every perverted thing he does.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Gang**

Uchiha Mikoto woke up, glanced at the clock on her bedside and frowned. She was half an hour later than usual, something that rarely happened. She nevertheless got out of bed, woke Mito up and did something unexpected: she proceeded to Naruto's room, intending to wake him up herself. This was usually done by Mito yet Mikoto felt that the young kitsune deserved a break from the daily routine. _'I wonder if Naruto-kun sleeps in the nude...or maybe he sleeps in his underwear?'_ Mikoto wondered as she made her way to his room, blushing lightly at the thoughts running through her head. It wasn't really a surprise to her that she thought of Naruto in a more romantic manner...after all, he had been her first male friend, cared for her and was incredibly attractive. _'If only I could get that idiot to notice me...'_ She sighed before opening the door to his room. The sight that greeted her was forever etched into her mind, causing her to widen her eyes and gasp in surprise.

Naruto was asleep, his golden locks effectively shadowing his eyes and his godlike torso being displayed. He wore black baggy pants and was spread out on the bed in an awkward position. However, what caught Mikoto's attention the most was the naked red-headed buxom young woman who was curled up next to Naruto. She was resting her head on his chest, much like a lover would do, and had one leg draped over his left thigh. Mikoto stared at the scene for approximately 2.5 seconds before emitting incredibly heavy doses of K.I. towards the unknown stranger sleeping with _**her **_Naruto-kun. The K.I. was enough to rouse Rias from her slumber and she immediately fell into a defensive position, which only caused her large breasts to jiggle.

Mikoto absently compared the size of their busts and was irked to discover that the woman before her had a slightly bigger bust size. "Who are you, what are you doing in this house and why are you sleeping with my friend?" She demanded, her voice growing colder with each sentence.

Rias unfurled her Devil wings while her blue-green eyes glowed crimson. " My name is Rias Gremory, President of the Occult Research Club at Kuoh Academy. Naruto-kun," Mikoto's brow twitched at the affectionate suffix attached to Naruto's name, "recently became my Pawn and I needed to know just what he could do. The reason I was sleeping with him...is none of your concern." Mikoto growled at that last bit and unfurled her wings as well. Rias's eyes narrowed as she saw the six magnificent jet-black feathered wings appear and both stared at each other, trying to provoke the other into making a move.

"Mikoto-san..." This was the time which Mito arrived in her Nii-san's room, confused why there were several noises coming from his room. The tense atmosphere that manifested was abruptly dispelled by the appearance of the cute five-year old, who was staring at Rias with a baffled look. Turning to Naruto, who was lying unnaturally still, Mito gave a squeal of joy as she tackled him, only to be grabbed by Naruto as he opened his eyes. "Good Morning Naruto-nii! Did you sleep good?"

Naruto yawned, displaying incredibly sharp teeth, before sitting up and lowering her to the bed. "It was alright, I guess." Noticing his lack of attire, he turned to the other occupants of his room. "Rias, could you please get dressed and wait for me in the kitchen? I need to take a shower...Mito, why don't you entertain Rias for a bit?" Seeing her nod, Naruto turned to Mikoto, who had hidden her wings once again. "Don't worry, Miko-chan. I'll fill you in on what's going on after i get dressed." With that, Naruto headed to his bathroom while Mikoto and Mito headed downstairs for breakfast. Rias, on the other hand, slipped on her clothes as she thought of Mikoto. _'I'm certain that she's a Fallen Angel...there aren't any beings with black-feathered wings other than them. So then why does Naruto not do anything to her? Is she a friend of his?'_

**- Kitchen-**

When Rias descended down the stairs and entered the kitchen, she was immediately tackled by the bundle of energy known as Uzumaki Mito. "Hello, Rias-san! I'm Uzumaki Mito and I want to be your friend!" Rias chuckled at the cute girls actions and nodded, causing Mito to gush about having a pretty friend like her. She turned her sights to Mikoto, who had just laid breakfast and was currently eyeing her. Rias was startled by the tugging of her hand and turned to Mito, who had her hands raised as though they were in class. "Um, Rias-san...why were you and Mikoto-san mad at each other? Is it because you love Nii-san?"

Mikoto, who had just taken a gulp of tea, did a very impressive spit-take, fortunately directing it away from the other inhabitants, and blushed at the question Mito asked. She tended to forget that despite the fact that Mito was only five, she was incredibly observant and knowledgeable in regards to emotions. Rias lightly flushed, unsure of how to respond to the question, and settled for averting her eyes. The arrival of Naruto seemed to drive the question out of Mito's mind, making the two grateful for her short attention span.

"Naruto-nii, why was Rias-san in your room?" Naruto sighed as he recollected yesterday's events to the two females. After becoming her Pawn, Naruto invited both Akeno and Rias into the Uzumaki compound. Akeno had politely refused, saying that she had things she needed to do, while Rias accepted his invitation. They spent their time chatting about several things: Naruto's abilities(well, the ones he decided to reveal), their mannerisms, dreams as well as a bit of the Gregory family. When it hit midnight, Naruto offered to escort Rias home but she stated that it would be easier for her to spend the night over. Naruto grudgingly agreed and set up the spare room for her to use. Unfortunately, Rias had no desire to sleep all alone and even went so far as to use the instinctive puppy eyes technique that females had to spend the night in Naruto's company. Unfortunately, she never mentioned that she always slept in the nude...

"I'd say more, but then we'd be late to school. See you later Mito, Mikoto. Let's go Rias." With that, both students headed out towards Kuoh Academy for their daily lessons.

**-Kuoh Academy-**

When Rias arrived at the Occult Research Club, she was pleased to see the person she was looking for. Yuuto Kiba was a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. Like Naruto and the rest of the boys of Kuoh Academy, he wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform. He was also Rias's Knight, an Evil Piece higher in ranking to that of Pawns and Bishops. "Good morning, President." He greeted as she stepped into the room.

"Good morning Kiba. I have a task for you." Rias stated as she sat on her President chair. Kiba immediately straightened his posture and snapped to attention. He idly wondered what his President had in store for him today. "If Akeno-chan hasn't informed you yet, we have a new member in my peerage." Kiba blinked, clearly surprised at that, while Rias continued. "His name is Namikaze Naruto, my new Pawn. I want you to find him and escort him here." Kiba nodded, understanding his orders. Not many people knew of their meeting place so it wasn't surprising to him that he was to escort Naruto here.

He was also happy that Naruto was a new member of Rias's peerage. He and virtually every guy looked up to Naruto as their role model and friend; one who would help you for the sake of making you better. Kiba and Naruto sparred often, ensuring that Kiba's sword skills continued to grow despite the fact that he never won a match. _'Things will definitely be interesting with Naruto-senpai around.'_Kiba thought as he headed towards the Gym, the one place Naruto always hung out.

**-Kuoh Gym-**

Naruto was currently helping the Gym teachers as they handled the First Year students. He had been approached by the sobbing Gym teacher, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, to help organize the rowdy bunch. While it was funny to see a teacher suffering, it quickly became so pathetic that Naruto just accepted to stop the teacher's display. Sure enough, after five minutes of Naruto entering the Gym, the students had been subdued and were eager to learn from Naruto-sensei.

Finally, the lesson was over and Naruto stretched as he headed to his locker. "Naruto-senpai!" Naruto paused, recognizing Kiba's voice, and turned to see said blonde running towards him. _'What's he doing here? Our next match isn't due till the end of the week.'_

"Yo, Kiba. What's the rush?" He asked as his sparring buddy slowed to a stop in front of him.

"Naruto-senpai, President sent me to come escort you to the Occult Research Club." Kiba stated as he turned and started walking away. Naruto easily caught up with him, his hands buried in his pockets as he followed Kiba through the school. Along their way, they inadvertedly caught the attention of several girls including the President of the Student Council, Souna Shitori a.k.a. Sona Sitri.

She noticed the two boys heading towards the Occult Research Club and grimaced. Kiba was Rias's Knight and was not an easy Piece to defeat...add the fact that Namikaze Naruto, the strongest student at Kuoh, was following Kiba..._'Sigh...Why is it that Rias seems to get all the good stuff?'_She grumbled as she headed off to her next class. She wasn't the only girl eyeing Naruto as he passed by; several females had been drinking in the sight of the two boys as they headed towards their Club room, all waiting for a chance to nab one of them.

**-Occult Research Club-**

"Here we are! This is the meeting place of the Occult Research Club." Kiba exclaimed as he opened the mahogany doors that led to the club room. The club room interior was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls. One side was set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle was also there to allow teleportation to and from clients. Naruto spotted a young petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair with and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, albeit without the shoulder cape. She was reading a book, seemingly ignoring the two boys.

"Hello, my name is Namikaze Naruto." Naruto introduced himself as he sank into chair beside the strange girl.

"Call me Koneko Toujo. I already know who you are Namikaze-san." She said in a soft monotone voice. Naruto nodded, unwilling to push her and result in a fight. He continued to wait, finishing off his homework in the meantime, until Akeno appeared in the room.

"Oh my, Naruto-kun! How are you today?" She inquired as she gave him a gentle smile. Naruto idly noted that most of the girls in Kuoh Academy were very beautiful and that Akeno and Rias certainly deserved their title of 'Two Great Ladies'.

"I'm fine, thank you very much Akeno-chan. Rias and my Imouto hit off pretty well today and I'm guessing that she would like to meet you as well." Naruto replied. "Akeno-chan, is it compulsory to refer to Rias as President or is it something of your own choice?"

"Well, Rias-chan did say that we were to refer to her as President Naruto-kun. It might not be the case, but we all take her words to heart and try to support her as best as we can." Akeno stated, her gentle smile increasing her overall beauty. Naruto wondered if he would be forced to refer to Rias as President, something he wasn't exactly a fan of. _'Oh, well...no use crying over it.'_

At that moment, Rias stepped out of the bath. She had already gotten dressed and was ready for the meeting that was about to take place. "Alright, everyone. Today, I would like to introduce our newest member, Namikaze Naruto." Kiba, Koneko and Akeno all clapped for awhile before eventually stopping. "As you all know, we Devils have been in a war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas of the Devil and Fallen Angel. The Devil forms a pact with humans and receives their sacrifice and increases their strength. The Fallen Angel on the other hand controls humans to eliminate Devils. And here, the Angels come to destroy the two races on God's order. So the war is split into three groups: Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. This has been going on since ancient times."

Naruto had to force himself to not say anything about his 'Fathers' and opted to merely sit through the meeting and pretend to listen. He idly checked his watch and almost swore. _'Shit! One Piece is about to start in ten minutes! I've gotta wrap things up quickly!'_ Holding up a hand, Naruto was able to catch Rias's attention.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" She asked as she saw the slightly impatient look on his face. 'Did something happen with his sister?'

"Sorry President, but I have to leave now. Fill my clone in on all the details and I'll know whatever he knows when I dispel him." Ignoring the confused looks of the other members, Naruto made a cross sign with his fingers. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**A puff of smoke later and Rias as well as her peerage were looking at the second Naruto with wide eyes. "Alright, Clone 1. Stay here, listen to what President says and when the meeting is done, dispel yourself. Am I understood?" Seeing his clone nod, Naruto disappeared in a surge of lightning. For a few seconds, there was complete silence, which was then broken by the clone Naruto. "So, where were you President?"

**-Naruto-**

Naruto was hopping from rooftop to rooftop, not caring about being seen by humans. He was moving at very impressive speeds, so it was highly unlikely that someone would be able to see him; they were most likely going to see a black blur or something of the sort. Naruto looked up ahead and grinned when he saw the Uzumaki household just up ahead. _'I pray that nothing happens to stop me from watching my precious One Piece...' _Unfortunately, the new God was in a bad mood and didn't bother listening to his prayer.

Naruto heard the sharp whistling of a notched arrow/thrown spear and altered his path slightly, easily avoiding the thrown projectile. He landed on one of the rooftops and eyes the weapon thrown at him. It was a Light spear, the one Fallen Angels used to kill Devils. Looking up, Naruto spotted a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair and brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

He let out a sigh and sniffed the air. Thankfully, the wind was blowing towards him, giving him an easier time to identify her scent. 'Another Fallen Angel? How is it that I keep on running into them more and more these days?'

"I must admit; I am impressed. You were able to effectively evade my attack with only the slightest move, conserving your energy for whoever tried to kill you." Her voice was arrogant yet seductive, enough to cause Naruto's brows to twitch with suppressed glee.

"I'd like to apologize in advance for what I'm about to do, Fallen Angel-san. Then again, you might thank me for it..." The Fallen Angel bristled in anger at the blond boy she was supposed to kill. How dare he talk as though she was weak? She was Fallen Angel Kalawarner, ally of Donnersilk and Mittelt as well as one of the upper-tier Fallens **(From now on, I'm going to refer to them as the Fallen). **Just who did he think he was?

She unfurled her wings stretching them to their full length, six feet to be exact, and plummeted towards Naruto, intent on gutting him. Naruto checked his watch and his eyes widened comically. _'Shit, only four minutes left! No choice then...'_ He stood up, making sure to keep eye contact with the blue-haired beauty before calling out his technique. **"Tsukuyomi!"**

Caught by surprise, the Fallen was unable to do more than widening her eyes. The cool evening air had become damp and the scene before her was that of a wasteland. She was tied to a cross and in front of her was Naruto. He smirked at her frightened face as he drew closer to her. "I bet you thought I was an ordinary human, am I right?" The widening of her eyes was all he needed to know. "Listen, since I'm in a hurry, I'm going to seal you up and break you later. For now, I think I'll leave you a present before I leave." He stared at her, seizing control of her entire body as he proceeded to torture the Fallen. "For the next 72 hours, you will be continuously stimulated until you reach your limit. The moment, you're about to cum, the sensation will switch from pleasure to pain. When you are about to pass out from pain, pleasure will make its appearance once again in a continuous cycle...Have a nice time." He said as he disappeared, the last thing he saw being the terrified eyes of his Fallen prisoner.

**-Uzumaki Household-**

Naruto was barely able to catch the beginning of the show, being forced to relay the news of his catch to Rias via Kage Bunshin. _'Clones are so useful.'_ Naruto mused as he headed downstairs for dinner. His ears were suddenly assaulted by the scream of an excited Mito, who was in the kitchen. Instantly blurring towards the kitchen, Naruto was stopped by the cry of "MAMA!" by Mito. A smile worked its way onto his face as he entered and saw who had arrived. Mikoto was also present, crushing the newcomer in a bear hug.

She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes, long bright red hair — a common trait amongst the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parted her hair to the left. She generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white/blue while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard shoes. "Hello Kushina." Uzumaki Kushina, a Nine Tailed Kitsune and the mother of Uzumaki Mito, was back.

"It's been a while, Naruto-kun. I hope you took good care of my daughter for me."

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Unfortunately for my Return of a Legend fans, updates for that won't come for a while. I'm having a severe case of Writers Block and its pissing me off...anyway, until I get inspired enough, I will not be posting updates for that story. Sorry to those that read this before but Document Manager always displays my posts in bold the first time I post it so blame IT not ME for that.**

**Kalawarner's capture: This idea developed when I received a suggestion to make her and Raynare fellow Pawns with Naruto. After toying with the idea, I came up with a better scenario: let them be Naruto's servants! It would be totally useful for Naruto in case he needed to get some information from a Fallen without drawing suspicion to himself. I know he could use a Kage Bunshin BUT for all we know, there could be some passcode or something that Fallens use to identify one another.**

**Naruto is not going to be an anime freak. In fact, this will be the last time he rushes off to watch an anime. For those who like it when he does that, you're going to have to convince me if you want him to keep doing that.**

**Updated Harem:**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Asia Argento**

**Koneko Toujo **

**Ravel Phenex**

**Xenovia**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**Kuroka **

**Two more spots available for the Harem, so include the girl you want as well as the reason for her to be chosen in your reviews. Any suggestions, questions and constructive criticism will be appreciated and flames will be ignored and returned to senders.**

**I'm not sure if I should make Naruto's family involved or let them remain background characters...Any suggestions?**

**Ja Ne! **

**MaelstromBankai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DXD and any other manga/anime that appears in this fanfic. If I did, you guys would be busy e-mailing me to finish the next chapter. I would then ignore you and head out to party all night long.**

**Chapter 3: Dragon meets Juubi-Part 1**

A week had passed since Uzumaki Kushina returned from her trip to the Underworld and things had been pretty hectic at the Uzumaki household. Mikoto had told Kushina about her encounter with Rias as well as the fact that Naruto was her Pawn. Kushina hadn't taken the news well and dragged Naruto out of his room to answer her questions, jealousy evident in her actions. Mito giggled as she watched her mother grill Naruto-nii about her friend Rias-san while Mikoto looked on. Naruto answered all questions thrown his way in a calm and logical manner which contrasted greatly with Kushina's heated tone. After a few days, she eventually calmed down and the family went about their daily routines as usual.

Naruto had been busy at Kuoh Academy, balancing his academic work, extra-curricular activities as well as his work as Rias's servant. Using his Kage Bunshin, Naruto had been able to cover a lot of his work during the week, causing Rias and Akeno to ask if he could teach it to them. Life in the Occult Research Club was not really different…he still sparred with Kiba, hung out with Akeno after school was over and collected several contracts. Koneko was still somewhat cold to him but he had gotten used to it. According to Kiba, that was how she usually acted towards everyone except Akeno and Rias. Rias had taken to playing chess with him to see how she fared him. She lost…badly.

_-Flashback-_

_"Naruto-kun, have you ever played chess before?" Rias asked as he looked up from the book he was reading. She had been learning all that she could about the legends of the Juubi and what she had read amazed her. The legends never stated what being he was, referring to him as a Harbinger of Destruction as well as an Angel of Darkness, only that he was the bridge between the Angels and the Devils. There were several scenarios in the tomes about his strength but she hadn't had the time to read them yet._

_Naruto quirked a brow as he answered her question. "Yeah…I've played a bit of it. Why?" He questioned as he snapped his book shut. He noticed that all other members had stopped their activities and were watching his interaction with President. 'Is there something going on? I know Akeno-chan and Kiba might be interested in where this is going but with Koneko-san also getting interested, I'm guessing that this doesn't happen often.'_

_Rias brightened at his answer and beckoned him to come closer to her. Naruto was instantly at her side, surprising them all at his speed. 'He moves faster than anything I've ever seen.' Taking a step back to regain control of herself, Rias smiled at Naruto though he could see the light blush on her face. "How about a match, Naruto-kun? It's been awhile since I've played against someone besides Akeno-chan and I'm sure there are a few things I could learn from your playing method." _

_Naruto tapped his chin in thought, idly noticing that Rias was discretely eyeing him. 'Well, I suppose I should go a few rounds with her. From what I've seen so far, she still hasn't tapped into her full potential…that and making her flustered sounds kinda fun.' Nodding in satisfaction, Naruto turned to Rias, who had an expectant look on her face. "Alright, I'll go a few rounds with you…just don't complain when I have my way with you."_

_Akeno and Rias blushed at the innuendo while Kiba looked lost. Koneko observed Naruto, her yellow eyes portraying her interest in the upcoming match. Naruto chuckled as he sat in front of the chess board, waiting for Rias to sit so they could begin the game. 'Sorry my King, but I'm not going to beat you…I'm going to destroy you.'_

_-Flashback End-_

Destroy her he did…Naruto grinned as he recalled the expressions on their faces when he bested her not once but four times. _'I wonder if she caught any flies…her jaw was hanging for about half an hour or so.'_ He thought as he headed towards the boy's locker-room. The boys had just finished their Gym lesson yet he couldn't find his buddy Miroku anywhere. He wasn't in the locker-room, the Gym itself or the cafeteria. _'That's strange…where could he have-'_ He suddenly stopped as he heard a sound he usually heard from Kushina's godfather, the Toad Sage Jiraiya, when he was peeking on women.

Perverted chuckles.

The perverted sounds came from several bushes at the side of the girls locker-room. Naruto was as still as a statue, his eyes closed and a tick mark forming. "Surely he's not _**that**_ stupid…" Unfortunately, the perverted giggles only continued and Naruto decided to put a stop to it.

Approaching the origin of the sounds, he silently made his way through the bushes and stood directly behind the four perverts. The oldest one of them was Miroku, who had made a rectangular hole in the walls of the room to grant him access to the sight of the girls changing.

The next one was a young man in his adolescent years with an average body build, short brown hair, and light brown eyes. He wore the Kuoh boys uniform with a red t-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wore blue and white sneakers in place of dress shoes. Naruto remembered him; he was Issei Hyoudou, Miroku's partner in crime and a member of the Perverted Trio, who were the most despised males in the Academy.

Naruto swept his eyes to the last two boys and his tick mark grew when he saw them reaching for a girls discarded underwear. _'That's it, time to end this crap.'_ "And what exactly do you boys think you're doing?" He said loudly as the quartet froze in fear. Inside the locker-room, all the girls paused and listened as Naruto prepared to deal with the peeping perverts.

Miroku slowly stood up, his hands in front of him in a sign of surrender. "Na-Na-Naruto! What a g-great surprise t-to s-see y-you- IT WAS THEIR IDEA!" He yelled as he pointed to the trio who were hiding behind him, trying to avoid the scathing looks sent their way. "They tempted me with visions of beautiful bust naked babes and my libido overpowered my common sense! I'm not at fault here!" Miroku cried, falling on his knees and bowing his head.

"Miroku-senpai, YOU were the one who told us to meet you here to see something interesting! Don't lump the blame on us when you're the reason we're in trouble!" Issei retorted. The look on Naruto's face grew colder than before and Miroku paled so much that he looked like a ghost. By now, the girls from the Kendo Club had come, bearing the power of Righteous Feminine Fury.

"Naruto-san, do you mind if we deal with these trash?" A member said, her suggestion being met with approval from all females present. Naruto glanced at their murderous expressions as well as their now demonic auras and slowly faced the perverts, an evil smirk on his face. As soon as he saw that smirk, Miroku paled even more as he realized that Naruto wasn't going to bail him out this situation.

"Ladies," Naruto called out, catching the attention of all those present. "Do as you please with these idiots." At the sight of sadistic glee on the faces of all females, as well as the shaking forms of his fellow males, Naruto decided to exercise a bit of mercy. "Just don't leave them half-dead or anything…impotency is not allowed," Miroku, Issei, Matsuda and Motohama widened their eyes at the disappointed looks on the Kendo girls and silently thanked Kami for their little reprieve. "So long as you leave them with one arm to take notes and their legs intact…have fun."

"Wait, Naruto-senpai! Please have mercy upon us!" Motohama and Matsuda's cries were ignored as the Kendo girls drew closer and closer, a sickly-sweet smiles on each members face. "We're so fucked." Issei summed up, tears running down his face as the girls finally descended upon them.

A few feet away, Naruto smiled as the screams of pain and cackles of sadistic glee were heard. _'The sounds of pain and violence…such beautiful and enchanting thing. It's been far too long since I've indulged in wars but one can never forget certain things in life, I suppose.'_ Naruto thought as he headed to the Occult Research Club. Once he entered, he immediately caught the attention of Rias, who clapped her hands and leaned forward with a serious and piercing look on her face.

"Naruto-kun…have you made any progress with your prisoner?" The other members looked at the two, their confusion manifesting itself in one huge question mark. Naruto cocked his head, making the females resist their ingrained instinct to glomp cute and adorable things, and his eyes glazed over as he stared at nothing, gazing into the atmosphere.

After a minute or two, in which all members gazed worriedly at him, Naruto snapped out of his trance. Blinking in slight disorientation, Naruto lightly blushed at their concerned gazes. "Sorry about spacing out on you, heh heh." His embarrassment soon melted away, prompting the serious atmosphere in the room to return once again. "President, while I could tell you all I learnt from Kalawarner, I think it would be best that you question her yourself. There may be information that you require which I did not acquire due to the fact that I don't know what exactly you need to know." He stated, crossing his arms and waiting for Rias's answer.

"Um…Naruto-kun," He turned to Akeno, who had a confused look on her face. "Who is this Kalawarner? Is he or she someone you know?"

Naruto tapped his chin as he thought of how to phrase his answer. "She's not someone I know; she's a Prisoner Of War, my source of information on the Fallen Angels here as well as their targets. Unfortunately, I was a bit too harsh on her and now she's a bit…masochistic." Akeno, Rias and Kiba blushed profusely at his insinuation while Koneko averted her eyes, a light blush on her face. "So long as you don't kill her, I'll take you to where I sealed her."

Rias frowned at his last sentence, the image of a certain six-winged Fallen Angel running through her mind. "If you don't mind me asking, why exactly should we not kill Fallen Angel Kalawarner? From what I've managed to glean from you, she seems valuable enough to you that you wish for us to spare her life…and I want to know why." Akeno gasped, Kiba's eyes widened and Koneko snapped her head towards Naruto so fast that it was a miracle that she didn't snap her neck. Naruto, their newest member, had managed to capture a Fallen Angel? And he was willing to stand up for her?

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned against the walls of the room as he answered her question. "Kalawarner has the potential to be our little spy in the Fallen Angels group. She could provide us with information on their resources, targets, locations, personal information…all these could be known to us, bringing us into the light and giving us an advantage over them." Here he crossed his arms once again. "I could've simply transformed into her and infiltrated their base of operations with information from her but what if there is some password or some manner of identification they use? If I was discovered, their security would tighten up considerably and they wouldn't be so careless as they usually would be."

The entire group blinked at Naruto's reasoning, running it in their heads and trying to find ways of countering them. "How are you going to make sure that she doesn't leak any information about us to the other Fallen Angels?" Rias questioned as she found herself warming up to the idea of them having eyes and ears in the heart of Fallen territory.

"I've placed a cursed seal on her; it works by instilling a deep sense of loyalty in the victim towards the person who activates it. The seal has two different levels, and the types of transformations differ from seal to seal. When inactive, the seal is simply a black tattoo on the user's body. Each seal always has three identical marks arranged in a circular pattern. When first activated, the marks on the seal glow and replicate, spreading over the user's body. This is known as the first level of the seal. The degree to which this occurs is dependent on the user, and the degree to which it spreads is proportionate to the overall effect it has. Normally, the wearer of the seal will also experience slight pains during the activation of this level."

"The second level of the seal causes the black marks to completely envelop the user. This is followed by an alteration of the user's body, with the only common features being yellow eyes with a black sclera, skin changing colour, and longer hair. When in this level, the seal doesn't affect the user's mind and personality; however, if used for too long, the user's body will fall unconscious to prevent any more strain on their body. It also takes quite a toll on their body, since they are being mutated by the seal. Aside from the first and second levels of the seal, skilled users of the seal are able to perform partial transformations in which the aforementioned mutation caused to the user's body in the level two state can be used without altering the entire body. The power of the cursed seal can even synchronize with the user's regular body with extended use, increasing the stats of their normal state for a short time." Naruto paused, catching his breath for a while before continuing. " The seals were made by a late friend of mine and she gave me three before her untimely demise. I've used one on Kalawarner yet I'm don't plan on using another one so soon or ever again…"

Koneko, who had been listening with rapt interest, asked a question. "So where exactly are you keeping Kalawarner?"

Naruto smirked, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "Instead of telling you, why don't I show you all? All you have to do is make sure that you're all linked to me via physical contact." After a few minutes of them grabbing a part of him, Naruto activated the Jikukan Ido. Barely a second later, the group disappeared in a swirling pattern.

**-Pocket Dimension-**

The entire group arrived in a massive fortress which can be seen for miles. It consisted of a main building with a domed center surrounded by several large towers and smaller buildings. Atop the dome are five smaller towers, which appeared to contain areas such as training grounds and dungeons. In several rooms, there were large Middle-Eastern rugs on the ground facing outside, much like those in rooms used for Islamic prayer. The main building is colored white. The inside of the dome simulates the blue sky of the Human World, The position of the halls within the palace could also be adjusted, allowing the one operating them to direct the movements of intruders. It featured a red moon casting a red light throughout the illusion with a cloudy atmosphere, giving the background a blood-red appearance.

"Naruto-senpai…was that Jikukan Ido from Naruto Shippuden?" Kiba asked, his jaw dropped as he stared at his friend.

"Yep…I disliked the show, since the main character was made in my likeness and was an idiot, but I liked the techniques used. So one day, I decided to try and replicate each and every jutsu used in it. Unfortunately, there were too many jutsu and not enough time, so I decided to replicate the useful ones and come up with my own." Naruto explained as he led his King and fellow Evil Pieces towards Kalawarner's cell.

"I have to warn you, Kalawarner has an…unusual mentality." The puzzled looks on their faces caused him to sigh. "You'll see." He said as he opened the door.

**(A/N: I was gonna end here but I decided to continue. I don't know about you guys but I dislike cliffhangers and use them only when the temptation is too powerful for me to resist.)**

In front of them was a hilly area in which there are a multitude of small domes jutting out of the ground. From the opening in the face of a cliff, a thundering waterfall with the yellow lava rains down around it. This section then crosses over into a giant skeleton resembling the ones which make up the Gates of Hell. This overlooks a pit of lava. Around the skeletal structure, was a series of pillars and a set of stone fingers.

There, nailed to a cross in front of the giant skeleton, was Fallen Angel Kalawarner. Her trench-like top was slashed to pieces, revealing her large tits, and her long blue hair had grown even longer, reaching her waist. Her miniskirt was still there, though it too was now tattered, covering her womanhood yet displaying her long shapely legs. The gold necklace, which she wore around her neck, was now situated around her left hand.

She had arched her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream, as her body was wracked with pleasure. Her eyes were glazed over and her long tongue hanging out of her mouth, drooling on her chest. She continuously leaked her sex juices, which had formed a large puddle underneath her feet, and her entire body was flushed as sweat dripped all over.

Rias, Akeno and Koneko all managed to keep their embarrassment to a light blush but Kiba was not so lucky. Despite being sought after by several girls, he was rather innocent when it came to sex and sexually-related topics. Sure, he had seen a few topless female Devils before but they were usually targets for them to kill so he didn't really pay attention to them. Also, he had never seen a female being in a lust-daze before. Therefore, one cannot blame him for passing out from blood loss via nosebleed.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! NARUTO-SAMA!" Kalawarner cried as she experienced another earth-shattering orgasm. Her body shuddered violently for several seconds before finally slumping in exhaustion.

"Kalawarner." The voice of her new master immediately cut through her exhaustion and she snapped her eyes open. "I need you to tell President," he gestured to Rias, making sure that Kalawarner could identify her. "Whatever she needs to know. If she's not satisfied…I won't make you cum for a week." Naruto stated, a mischievous look on his face. The pure horror that appeared on Kalawarner's face at the prospect of going without another orgasm from her Naruto-sama was enough to ensure that she would do it wholeheartedly.

"Alright President, she's all yours. In the meantime, I'll wake up Kiba." Naruto chuckled as he slung the unconscious boy and headed over to the medical bay, with Akeno following him through the large hallways.

**A/N: The Curse Seal was something that popped into my head when I pondered on how Naruto would keep the Fallens from betraying him. That, along with him making them addicted to him through continuous pain and pleasure, would create an extremely loyal and masochistic servant like Bellatrix Lestrange, without the insanity.**

**As you probably guessed, Issei will still be in Rias's peerage BUT will not have a relationship with any of the club girls. Not really sure what pairing I should give him but it'll be only two girls…the bastard's perverted enough and if I give him more than three he'll become a mini-Jiraiya.**

**For those who are wondering about the relationship between Kushina and Naruto, please be patient. All will be revealed in time. Also, for those who are bursting with curiousity, I decided to say one thing about the relationship between Kushina and Mito: all is not what it appears to be… Ponder the meaning of these words and when I finally reveal everything, you might not be so shocked.**

**There might be more than two slaves for Naruto, depending on which bitch you want Naruto to tame. Asia will be a tricky one, but I'm sure I can find a way to bring out her confidence and inner wildcat. Next chapter, Kalawarner reveals the plot of the Fallen Angels in the city/town, Issei gets killed by a different Fallen and more surprising developments. Read and do not hesitate to send any suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism. Flames will be ignored so don't bother.**

**Next update will be for 'Inari: The Fox God', after which I will work on the next update of 'The Return of a Legend' before working on 'Saiyan Vizard'.**

**Ja Ne!**

**MaelstromBankai **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DXD and any other anime/manga that appears in this fanfic. The day that happens, I would most likely scream for joy and throw a party…before royally fucking up Issei and the other idiots.**

_-Last Time-_

_"Kalawarner." The voice of her new master immediately cut through her exhaustion and she snapped her eyes open. "I need you to tell President," he gestured to Rias, making sure that Kalawarner could identify her. "Whatever she needs to know. If she's not satisfied…I won't make you cum for a week." Naruto stated, a mischievous look on his face. The pure horror that appeared on Kalawarner's face at the prospect of going without another orgasm from her Naruto-sama was enough to ensure that she would do it wholeheartedly._

_"Alright President, she's all yours. In the meantime, I'll wake up Kiba." Naruto chuckled as he slung the unconscious boy and headed over to the medical bay, with Akeno following him through the large hallways._

**Chapter 4: Dragon meets Juubi-Part 2**

As the footsteps of Naruto and Akeno faded, Rias turned to look at the crucified Fallen Angel. She watched Kalawarner as she slowly walked up to Naruto's prisoner. She took in the disheveled sight of Kalawarner once more, noting the several flesh wounds that were scattered all over her body as well as the way she continued to spasm spadorically. She continued watching as Kalawarner gazed at her with glazed eyes, panting as she felt her sensitive pussy get stimulated again. Despite the fact that she obviously wanted to scream to the heavens, Kalawarner merely took deep breaths as she resisted her urges. Rias and Koneko watched in slight fascination as Kalawarner's humongous tits jiggled with every breath she took in, as well as the fact that she was continuously cumming. _'She really is broken…her only purpose in life now is to serve Naruto-kun.'_ Rias thought as she narrowed her eyes slightly. _'I really need to ask Kaa-san for advice…Even though Naruto-kun has shown that he is capable of breaking the minds of people and has no qualms about it, I just can't help but be attracted to him…'_

"Kalawarner-san," She said, catching the attention of the Fallen Angel. "What can you tell me about the plans of the Fallen Angels in the city? It doesn't seem likely that you wanted only Naruto-kun dead…"

Kalawarner nodded tiredly, having just endured another mind-blowing orgasm, panting hard and drawing attention to her bouncing breasts. "Hai. Our objective was to eliminate Namikaze Naruto-sama and Hyoudou Issei of Kuoh Academy. I was charged with assisting Fallen Angel Raynare in killing Naruto-sama in case she failed while Fallen Angel Donner Silk was to eliminate Hyoudou Issei." She answered, arching her head back as she endured another cycle of pleasure.

Both Koneko and Rias stiffened at her words. Fallen Angels eliminated humans and other beings who were too dangerous for them to be left alone. After meeting Naruto, Rias could understand why they would consider him a threat…but Hyoudou Issei? A member of the Pervert Trio? Why was he feared?

"Does Hyoudou-san have a Sacred Gear that your fellow Fallen desire?" Koneko asked, her dull monotone voice betraying none of her curiosity. She had the misfortune of bumping into Issei a few times at Kuoh Academy, usually when he and his fellow perverts spied on the girls when they changed for gym. To state the obvious, she held him in extreme disdain, bordering disgust.

"We were unable to confirm which one he had…all we knew was that it was very powerful. In Naruto-sama's case, we were informed by our sources that he was to be killed as soon as possible, preferably before he came into contact with Hyoudou-san. Raynare decided to assassinate him under the guise of a secret admirer while I acted as her support and, if she failed to complete her task, her substitute." Kalawarner admitted, her speech no longer needy as she steadily grew lucid.

"What can you tell me about your 'source'?" Rias questioned, her interest piqued at the fact that the Fallen Angels had an external source of information.

"I'm not really sure as to who our source was...Fallen Angel Azrael is the only one who knows his identity and we had no desire to run afoul of him." Kalawarner stated.

Rias hummed in thought as she contemplated the best course of action. She knew very little about Hyoudou Issei, save the fact that he was a member of the Perverted Trio, something she didn't really like. He didn't seem to be the kind of person one could rely on…and he was simply too fixated with sex that she had no interest in him. _'I'll have to talk with Akeno-chan and Naruto-kun before I make a decision…then I'll have a chat with Kaa-san.'_

**-Medical Bay-**

Akeno hummed as she gazed at the several medical instruments in the room. Naruto had hoisted Kiba unto a bed, careful to avoid any accidents, and sat on the nearby chair. He had his legs crossed and was leaning into his chair, portraying a bored appearance. She knew he had his eyes on her; she could feel his gaze as she walked about, exploring the room.

She loved it. Ever since she first laid eyes on him, she had been interested in the enigma that was Namikaze Naruto. He was usually serious but had moments when he loosened up and showed his emotions. He had practically every female, be they teacher or student, after him yet he didn't take advantage of his popularity like most guys would. He disliked perverts, evident whenever he beat the crap out of the more unsavory scumbags at Kuoh, yet his best friend was one of the biggest perverts in Kuoh Academy. _'Naruto-kun…just who are you? A Harbinger of Death and Chaos as the legends say you are? Or are you simply a misunderstood person who was forced to make several difficult decisions?'_ She thought as she turned to face him, gazing at his crimson slit eyes.

'_Oh my…he's so breathtaking. Rias-chan was right; I just can't seem to get enough of him.'_"So Naruto-kun, how often do you come to your pocket dimension?" Akeno asked, blushing lightly at the intensity of his gaze. While she was known as one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh, no one really took time to view her as Himejima Akeno, Third Year student, but only as Himejima Akeno, Great Lady of Kuoh. Now, the boy she was interested in was gazing at her with such intensity that it left her flustered yet his gaze was not one of lust, but of curiosity and appreciation…something she hadn't experienced before.

"Yeah, I pop in a few times to train and release some stress. Nothing releases stress better than causing extreme amounts of damage." He said, a nostalgic smile on his face. Snapping out of what would lead to a flashback, Naruto continued. "I usually come here to develop or recreate various techniques as well. Most of my attacks, even the simplest ones, are all extremely destructive. One perfect example would be the move you saw me use on Fallen Angel Raynare: Cero."

Akeno nodded, easily recalling the power of the energy blast. She shivered when she recalled the destruction caused, something only those of the Gremory Clan would be able to match. "Are your moves based off the Gremory Clan techniques? Your Cero looks almost the same as when President uses her Power of Destruction, an ability passed down each generation in the Gremory family." Akeno stated, her elegant brow raised.

"No, though one would think that. I may know a few things about it but not nearly enough to create a technique based off it." Naruto explained. Their conversation halted at the groaning sounds of a stirring Kiba, who had awakened from his lust-induced state of unconsciousness. Naruto turned to Kiba, amusement evident on his face. "Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. I'm surprised at you…who knew you were a closet perv?"

Kiba looked offended at the insinuation. "Naruto-senpai, I am **not** a perverted person! The only reason I succumbed to unconsciousness was because-"

"You've never seen a woman orgasm before, have you?" Naruto asked, his head tilted to his left side. Akeno's fingers twitched, the only sign that showed how desperate she was to cuddle with him, and Kiba's jaw dropped, his shock preventing him from doing anything else. "What? There are several documentaries on the human body and quite a few of them focus on reproduction and the various reactions that go on during sex. There was one which actually showed a couple going at it as well…"

Akeno and Kiba blinked, their minds temporarily shutting down and rebooting in order to fully comprehend their friend's words. Naruto simply gazed at them, his crimson slit eyes twinkling with mild amusement. _'The confused looks on their faces never gets old. If only I had a camera right now, damn it! Teasing material like this isn't easy to obtain!'_

The sounds of footsteps approaching caused all heads to turn to the door. They didn't have to wait long for the door to open and reveal Koneko and Rias, both looking pensive. "Sorry if I interrupted your conversation, but there's something we need to discuss." Rias stated as she and Koneko entered the medi-bay. Rias moved to the center of the room, causing Koneko, Kiba and Akeno to form a semi-circle in front of her with Naruto directly facing her. "Koneko-chan and I learned that the Fallen Angels had two targets in this town. Naruto-kun was their primary objective, from what Kalawarner-san revealed." Naruto nodded, already knowing that piece of information, while Kiba and Akeno glanced at him, concern for their friend's safety in their eyes.

"Their second objective was to eliminate Second Year student of Kuoh Academy, Hyoudou Issei. According to Kalawarner-san, he has a powerful Sacred Gear in his possession…something dangerous to the Fallen Angels." Rias continued, rubbing her aching forehead. "Fallen Angel Donner Silk was given the task of killing Hyoudou-san while Fallen Angel Raynare was to deal with Naruto-kun, with Kalawarner-san acting as her substitute in case she was unable to eliminate him."

The room descended into silence for a few minutes before Naruto spoke up. "So that's why she was so keen on asking me out…after all, a woman's deadliest weapon is her body. Anyway, I take it that you're stumped as to how to turn this situation into something favorable to you, President?"

Rias shook her head, causing her beautiful crimson hair to catch Naruto's attention. His eyes locked unto her smooth silky locks for a few minutes before he snapped out of his trance. His actions hadn't gone unnoticed by Rias, who felt her heart flutter lightly at the attention she received from her Pawn. "It's not that I'm 'stuck' per say; I just wanted to hear your opinions in how I should go about this situation." Rias explained, placing a hand on her left hip.

"Well, you could simply wait for the pervert to be killed then resurrect him." Koneko suggested. Naruto blinked, unsure as to whether she was serious or not. _'Damn…that's cold. Is Koneko-chan a sadist or something? Then again, she despises Hyoudou-san so that's probably it.'_

Rias turned to Kiba, who shook his head, unable to come up with a better solution. Akeno also had no other alternate solution to the situation and sadly shook her head. All eyes turned to Naruto, who was…eating ramen? Said boy was indeed slurping noodles down into his stomach, eating in a pleasant and oddly graceful manner. Rias blinked in confusion. _'Where the heck did he get the ramen from?'_ Naruto looked up, saw everyone looking at him in disbelief and sighed. "I was hungry for Christ's sake. Did you expect me to just sit down here without having anything to eat?" Naruto ranted, only to stop at the sight of all members of the Occult Research Club staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Y-You just s-said a H-Holy name a-and you're f-fine!" Came the surprising stutter from Koneko, her eyes even wider than before and pointing a trembling finger at Naruto.

"Yep! I'm not affected by Holy names, places etc. After all, one of my Fathers was the previous God." Naruto explained, nudging all of them together. Before anymore could be said, Naruto activated his Jikukan Ido and they all disappeared in a swirling vortex.

**-Occult Research Club, Kuoh Academy-**

A sudden tear in reality appeared in the meeting room of the Occult Research Club, growing bigger and bigger until it formed a perfect circle shape. Rias and her peerage arrived back at the Academy, dropping out of the tear and each landing gracefully.

Naruto turned to Rias and gave his input. "I say you let me take care of Donner Silk after he kills Hyoudou-san while you resurrect him as your servant or something. You **do** have more Evil Pieces to use, right?" Rias frowned but nodded. Naruto chuckled at her annoyed face. "Besides, I don't mind having another Pawn to hang out with…" He suddenly disappeared, causing Rias and the others to turn their heads in different directions to locate him.

Rias made a squeal when she suddenly found herself buried in the arms of Naruto. Her face reddened as she felt his rock-hard muscles and as well as his aura, which felt of nothing but incredible power. Her blush deepened when she inhaled his scent, a pleasant aroma that was indescribable to her, and she felt her knees weaken when he dipped his head forward and licked her earlobe. "So long as I'm President's favorite, I don't care if you bring in more Evil Pieces."

He disappeared once more, reappearing behind Akeno this time and wrapping her in a hug that was similar to Rias's. She shivered as he lightly stroked her clothed stomach, his pleasant ministrations sending tingles throughout her body. "Don't be upset, my beautiful Queen. I haven't forgotten about you…" He trailed off, lightly nipping her neckline and inhaling the scent of her long ponytail hair. _'Hmm…the scent of lavender and the sea…very nice.'_Naruto thought as he disappeared once again, leaving the two blushing and aroused females behind.

**-Time skip: Evening-**

Naruto opened his eyes, taking in the darkness of his room and immediately sat up. He glanced at his clock and blinked. _'It's almost six o'clock…I better check up on Issei-san.'_ He stood up and concentrated, willing his youki to form the image he had in mind. His youki surged, taking on a black color tinged with red, as it condensed and solidified to become clothing. He now wore black silky pants, which were tied with a red sash, with black shoes which had crimson bands on them. His upper body was clothed with a black vest which did nothing to hide his drool-worthy torso. His youki then gathered on his face, obstructing his view for less than a second, before Naruto brought his clawed hand to his face and made a ripping motion.

The youki instantly formed the black mask that appeared when Naruto became Rias's Pawn. It had the shape of a human skull, had elongated teeth and fangs as well as several white lines on the left side of it. The mask seemed to emanate a malevolent and bloodthirsty aura, effectively giving Naruto a very intimidating effect. His blade appeared, strapped to his back by another red sash, and was wrapped in a black cloth that acted as an impromptu sheathe. "Time to head out…and kill some pesky Fallen." Naruto said, the youki of his mask making his voice deeper than usual.

He leapt out of his room, bounding towards the night, intent on hunting down his prey. If he had looked back, he would've seen the confused face of Uzumaki Kushina as she peered into his empty room.

**-Park-**

Hyoudou Issei sighed as he headed home. He had been on detention for being caught peeping on the Kendo girls as they changed. Now he was trudging back to his home, where his mother would berate him for getting into trouble and his father would rant about how much of a delinquent he was. _'What I would give to be able to squeeze some tits.'_

Above him, Fallen Angel Donner Silk grinned as he identified his target. He was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. After losing contact with Fallen Angel Kalawarner, he had immediately set out for his target, unwilling to be captured by Kalawarner's unknown assailant before he did his job. _'Say you're prayers, kid. God just __**might**__ hear them…' _He stretched out his right hand, gathering the energy required to summon his light spear. The blue spear appeared in his hands without a sound, keeping his target blissfully ignorant of the danger he was in.

Issei suddenly felt mind-numbing pain explode from his back. He sank to his knees, staring incomprehensibly at what seemed to be a blue spear sticking out of his chest. When his mind started working again, he coughed up several mouthfuls of blood, creating an ever increasing puddle of blood. _'H-Help…Somebody p-please help!' He mentally screamed, trying to crawl out of the park and failing miserably. 'I-Is this how I die? Stabbed from behind a young age? That sucks…'_

Donner Silk smiled as he watched the boy slowly bleed to death. He opened his mouth to taunt his target…

Only for his body to suddenly freeze up while his eyes widened. Protruding from his chest, ironically in the same way as his victim, was a huge and completely black sword. He slowly turned his head, trying to at least see the person who killed him. Staring at him with cold hard eyes was a blond man wearing a terrifying black mask. "Disappear…vermin." Those were the last words Fallen Angel Donner Silk heard before he was brutally cleaved in half.

Naruto turned to the dying boy in front of him. "You better not die just yet human…President hasn't arrived yet." Issei forced his head off the ground, trying to identify the new person who appeared. His eyes widened when he saw the blond hair and the crimson slit eyes. 'Naruto…senpai' With those last thoughts, Hyoudou Issei's eyes shut as he breathed his last breath.

Naruto sighed as he felt Issei's body heat decrease at a rapid rate, a sure sign that he had only seconds to live. He closed his eyes as Rias appeared, using her large Gremory Family magic circle to teleport to his location, and proceeded to resurrect Issei as her servant. _'You better pray that your Sacred Gear is as powerful as the Fallen Angels believe, Issei-san…otherwise you and I are gonna have some problems.'_

**A/N: Okay, guys. Here's chapter 4 of 'The Bijuu Pawn'! This fic of mine has been on my mind for the better half of the week and I couldn't stop myself from pouring it out. HOWEVER, this time I promise that I'll work on chapter 13 of 'The Return of a Legend' ASAP! **

**In case you're all confused, Donner Silk is actually Fallen Angel Dohnaseek. The episode I watched referred to him as "Donner Silk", which was what I used to name him. **

**For my 'Inari: The Fox God' fans, I am currently having a dilemma: should I have Naruto and the gang kill him off at his castle or should they go through the Mt. Hakurei arc? I asked Challenger for his opinion, but you are the people I try to please…so send me your opinions, you my esteemed audience, to decide where the story should go.**

**The Next chapter of 'The Return of a Legend' should be out by Friday, latest Sunday. As usual, suggestions, comments and questions will be received with open arms…except flames. They'll go straight into the sewers.**

**Ja Ne!**

**MaelstromBankai.**

**P.S- I've decided to take up Challengers 5th Narutox? Challenge:**

**The Ninja Nations have won the 4th Ninja War, but battle with the battle with the Edo Tensei Madara still goes on. Here Madara being very arrogant or deciding to be fair decides to allow the Ninja Nations a chance of beating him by allowing them to all train the hero of the war, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, for one year(or more). So after a year(or more) of hellish training, Naruto faces Marada where the Gedo Mazo/Demonic Statue of the Outer Path is being kept at. When their most powerful attacks clash, a hole in space and time is ripped open and both of them and the Gedo Mazo are sucked into it. Here Madara and Naruto end up fusing together, but while their bodies have fused perfectly together their souls haven't. So Madara and Naruto's souls fight on who continues to live on and have the new body as their own. Luckily for Naruto, he gets help from all the tailed beasts that were sealed in the Gedo Mazo and wins thanks to them. Here Naruto awakes up to see he is now unfortunately in a different dimension/time/reality. Okay, the story pairing has to be from a NarutoxHarem to a Massive Harem, also your allowed to have turn male characters into girls(except Naruto). Lastly, the Bijuu should either be all sealed inside Naruto(Where they either they stay separate or fuse together to become the Juubi again) or the Bijuu fuse with Naruto making him the new Juubi.**

**That'll be posted sometime next month…my soon-to-be step-mom will be coming this month so I'll be pretty busy. I recommend that all aspiring authors take a few minutes of their time to go to Challenger's profile and look at the various challenges. Who knows? You might find inspiration for your next story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DXD and any other anime/manga that appears in this work of fiction. If I did, Rias as well as Koneko and Akeno would be teased just as hard by Naruto and Asia would be SEXY AS HELL!**

**Chapter 5: Enter the Clumsy Nun!**

Rias was not in a good mood. She couldn't sleep, her mind far too active for her to simply sleep. Why? After Naruto's little teasing, she had found herself feeling the stirrings of arousal from his actions and, to her surprise, jealousy when Akeno also received the same treatment as her. She had berated herself for feeling jealous of her best friend, who she knew was quite smitten with her Pawn, but the jealousy never dissipated but diminished, hiding deep within her heart. The two friends had made no effort to talk about that incident, trying miserably to put it behind them, but ultimately failed.

As she discretely followed Naruto, who was headed towards Hyoudou-san's location, several questions flitted through her head. She had been initially frightened when she witnessed his mask, shivering with wide eyes as she felt the malevolent and bloodthirsty aura emanating from him. However, as time passed, she soon grew to draw comfort from it, oddly enough. Her reasoning was simple: Naruto had declared her his "King" and would always protect her and her peerage.

However, the most prominent question on her mind, after witnessing him slay Donner Silk, was one that terrified her, yet filled her with fervent hope: _'Would he be able to break the engagement between Riser and I?' _That thought plagued her as she resurrected Hyoudou-san from the dead, making him her second and last Pawn. It continued to echo as she reappeared in her bedroom. It kept her up late at night, tossing and turning as she tried to sleep, the only thing she could think about.

She briefly pondered on asking her mother before shaking her head. She needed to talk with her mother and find out if she really did have romantic feelings for Naruto, not just being physically attracted to him, before she could even consider the scenario of him helping her. _'I really need to make some time for that talk…I need to get this sorted out, for my sake as well as Naruto-kun's.' _On that note, Rias closed her eyes, her mind finally calming down, and drifted off to sleep, where her dreams were filled with her and Naruto embracing a young blonde girl and a redheaded little boy.

**-Time Skip: The Next Day-**

In the Uzumaki household, little Uzumaki Mito crept into her pseudo brother's room, barely making a sound. She wore a traditional _miko_ outfit and tall _geta_ with white _tabi_. The sleeves of her _haori_ featured a giant red star-shaped pentagram on the sleeves, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points. Naruto was still asleep, his deep even breathing confirming his slumber. Mito took a moment to gaze at his face; it looked so peaceful and breathtaking. _'Perfect…kukukuku.'_

Flames seemed to ignite in her eyes as she grew claws on her fingers and nine orange fox tails, as well as matching ears, appeared. She hunkered down, putting all her energy into her slightly quivering legs and, after a second of tensing, leapt towards her seemingly unsuspecting 'brother'. "Wakey wakey Nii-san!"

Before she could blink, she found herself upside down and staring at the amused face of Naruto, who was lazily holding her up by her ankle with one hand. A glint appeared in Naruto's crimson eyes as he gazed upon the struggling form of Mito. "Oi, Mito-chan," Mito instantly froze, her eyes widened to an almost impossible degree and begun to sweat at the overly sweet tone of Naruto's. "What exactly were you about to do to me?"

She shook her head, ignoring the blood flowing into her head, and bravely glared at Naruto, who still had an amused look on his face. "Nuh-uh! Mito won't tell!"

Naruto chuckled, startling the young kitsune, and gently set her own on his bed. "Anyway, let's go have breakfast." Naruto suggested as he slid off his bed and headed towards his bathroom. Tossing his sleep clothes haphazardly **(A/N: To all the girls out there, this is what we guys do with our clothing.)**, he stepped into his shower and, using water manipulation, quickly showered. He stepped out, dripping wet with his golden mane weighed down by the water, and quickly dried off using fire and wind manipulation.

It was at that moment that Kushina entered his room, mild concern etched on her face. "Naruto-kun, have you see…en…" She stopped, her eyes widening at the sight of her love interest clad in only his boxers, and could only stare unabashed. She felt herself heat up while her eyes greedily scanned, copied and saved the image in front of her, not noticing Mito gazing at her with a lost expression. Her blush only deepened when Naruto smirked and made exaggerated flexing movements which drew attention to his body. Kushina began to openly drool, her fingers twitching as she tried to reign in her lust and desire.

"Um…Kaa-san?" Mito's confused voice cut through Kushina's brief trance and she turned, her blush deepening even further when she discovered that she had been acting like that in front of her innocent daughter. "Why are you drooling? Are you hungry or something?"

Naruto bit back the snort that almost burst from his lips and settled for rolling his eyes while Kushina's face soon matched the colour of her hair. "I-I'm fine, Mito-chan. I suppose I was feeling a little hungry 'ttebane." She nervously laughed, scratching the back of her head, before heading down towards the kitchen.

Mito glanced back at Naruto, who had managed to put on his Kuoh Academy uniform. "Ne, Naruto-nii…are all grown-ups this weird?" Her only answer was a wink before Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**-Kuoh Academy-**

Naruto strolled through the halls of Kuoh Academy, heading towards the Occult Research Club meeting room. Today all students were to spend the day with their clubs for some odd reason, one he didn't bother trying to figure out, so that meant that he would be enduring a full day of Hyoudou Issei. He grumbled as he made his way through the Academy, greeting the teachers and staff as well as ignoring his increasing number of fan-girls. _'I wouldn't be surprised if they went to the Principal to demand a Naruto Fan Club be made legal.'_ He thought as he opened the doors of the Club room.

Entering the room, he swept his gaze towards the only occupant of the room and frowned. Rias, his President and King, was trying her hardest to avoid looking at him. Every time he tried to make eye-contact, she would immediately focus on the tome in front of her. Raising a brow, Naruto appeared behind her, gazing at the ancient tome she was reading. What he saw amused him immensely.

When Naruto had entered, Rias felt her heart flutter lightly. Tearing her eyes from his form, she blushed lightly when the image from her dream appeared in her head. She forced herself to concentrate on the picture before her, one of the few pictures which showed Naruto in battle. She kept her eyes down, not willing to fall to the temptation of staring at him. "That's quite an interesting story you're reading, President."

Rias barely held in the yelp that almost escaped from her lips and whirled around to see Naruto peering at the tome in front of her. "I didn't know that President was interested in my past exploits…I would've easily told you about them." He said, skimming through the ancient text, before turning his eyes towards Rias. "I know I shouldn't pry into your business…but if you wish to speak to anyone, I'll be there for you."

Rias could only nod, surprised he was able to discern her troubling thoughts. Before anything else could be said, the other members of Rias's peerage arrived. Akeno simply smiled at the two, happy that Rias and Naruto were getting closer but distraught at losing her chance to be with him. Kiba cheerfully waved at Naruto and moved to speak to Akeno. Koneko also gave him a small wave before munching the donut she brought with her. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw the brief jealousy in Akeno's eyes as well as Rias avoiding her. _'Crap…I'll have to sort this out before they hurt themselves and their friendship.'_

**-Time Skip-**

Naruto sighed in exasperation. Kiba had been sent by Rias to pick up Issei, leaving Naruto alone with the other girls. Akeno and Rias had seemingly made-up but Naruto's keen eyes could see that there was still some tension between the two. Silently resolving to help as best as he could, Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed against the wall.

About five minutes later, Kiba returned with Hyoudou Issei, who had an annoyed look on his face. Naruto didn't open his eyes, not seeing the point of looking at Hyoudou any longer than necessary lest he carve up the pervert. _'How ironic it is that I can stand Houshi Miroku, biggest pervert in the Academy, yet I can't stand to see other small time perverts in action…'_

Kiba went ahead to introduce each and every member of the Occult Research Club, something Naruto thought he shouldn't have wasted his time doing. He listened as Koneko dismissed Issei with a few harsh words, resisting the urge to laugh at the perv's bad luck, as well as Akeno's lackluster introduction. When it was his turn, he simply cracked open an eye and looked at the pale face of Issei. "Akeno-chan, that's the guy who stole your underwear yesterday." He said, lazily pointing at Issei who had become even paler than before. Akeno, who wasn't her usual cheery self, turned to Issei with a dark and murderous aura. The beating that Akeno dealt out to Issei that day would be forever etched in Naruto's memories.

After that interesting affair, Rias stood from her chair and strode to the center of the room. "Alright, everyone. Today, I would like to introduce our newest member, Hyoudou Issei-san." Kiba, Koneko and Akeno all clapped for awhile before eventually stopping, Naruto merely glancing at him. "As you all know, we Devils have been in a war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas of the Devil and Fallen Angel. The Devil forms a pact with humans and receives their sacrifice and increases their strength. The Fallen Angel on the other hand controls humans to eliminate Devils. And here, the Angels come to destroy the two races on God's order. So the war is split into three groups: Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. This has been going on since ancient times."

Issei timidly raised his hand, his eyes nervously darting from Akeno to Rias. "Um…Rias-senpai… That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal male student like myself. Huh? Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?"

Rias turned to reply, only to see Naruto start making his way towards Issei. "President, why don't you let me deal with his disbelief?" He stated as he stopped right in front of Issei. This action prompted everyone to look at and double-take slightly. From afar, Naruto looked to be close to five foot eight but up close, he was a solid 6 feet. Issei swallowed as he looked up to Naruto's impassive crimson eyes. Before his very eyes, the slits in Naruto's eyes suddenly morphed, taking on the appearance of three intersecting ellipses with straight pinwheels in the centre and a red design and a black background. **"Tsukuyomi."**

Barely a second later, Issei slumped to his feet, gasping in shock. He slowly gazed upwards from the ground, his frightened eyes staring at Naruto's spinning ellipses in fascinated horror. Rias and Akeno traded worried glances, Kiba blinked in confusion and Koneko arched a brow in interest. Naruto turned, displaying his Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan and spoke. "I've brought him up to date with the history of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, so there's no need for President to brush up on those topics."

The silence in the Club room that followed his statement was such that one could hear the sound of the clock as the minutes went by. Naruto cocked his head, his unblinking eyes adding a disturbing feeling to that action, and returned to his spot to meditate.

**-Time Skip-**

"Well, that concludes today's meeting. Have a good weekend." Rias said as she bade them goodbye. Kiba, Koneko and Issei echoed her statement and proceeded to exit the Club room. Akeno, who was in the process of removing her black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, noticed that Naruto was staring at her from his position. She blinked comically, not really processing that fact, before she strode over to him.

"Naruto-kun, is there something you need?" She questioned, catching Rias's attention in the process. Naruto didn't answer her, keeping his unbearably sexy eyes upon her, which in turn sparked a flame of warmth and desire in her heart. By this time, Rias's curiousity had overcome her and she had walked over, only to meet Naruto's hypnotic gaze.

He continued to stare at them, his ellipses still rotating. To Rias, it was a very entrancing sight for her to behold. She remembered reading about it in her tome yet she hadn't really expected to get an up-close look at the revered Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan. Akeno couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze from Naruto's spinning eyes, the blush on her face steadily deepening as she continued to gaze into his eyes. Therefore, it was quite the surprise to them when he whispered the word from before. **"Tsukuyomi."**

The Occult Research Club inexplicably vanished, and was replaced by what appeared to be a fortress. It is built into a terraced mountain with vast forestry growing on each level. Two towers were also built on either side of the mountain connecting directly to it. Inside, there was at least one, vast meeting hall which had the symbol of a fan framing the doorway on either side. At the front of the room, elevated above the rest of the room by a platform was a throne of sorts a small table beside it.

This throne had the crest of a fan on either side of it or two tomoe-like shapes below those as well. Directly behind the seat is a poster which has the kanji 狐 (_kitsune_; literally meaning "fox") surrounded by eight swirls. The design of the throne itself allowed for the poster to be clearly visible behind it. The hall itself was in a dilapidated state as there are numerous indentations in the wall.

Naruto sat on the throne, arms crossed, and an annoyed look on his face. "President, Queen…it's about time we had a little talk. Now listen up and listen well. There is one thing you need to know about me which seems like an ideal solution to this problem: I don't mind if you two decide to share me. However, you need to accept the fact that I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you two. Both of you are good friends and I will not allow that to be thrown away because of some silly competition for me. If one of you winds up in the hospital because of that...I will be most displeased." With his message delivered, Naruto ended the technique and disappeared from the Club room, leaving two females who had a long conversation ahead of them.

**-Outside-**

Naruto sighed as he headed towards the Uzumaki residence. He closed his eyes, taking in the quietness of the day, when he accidentally bumped into one of the people around him when turning the corner, knocking them down. Fortunately for Naruto, he didn't do anything more then move back a step. He shook his head, silently berating himself for not watching where he was going, and looked down to see who he had accidentally knocked over.

She was a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and an antenna-like strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Her main outfit consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck. In terms of breast size, hers appears to be among the more "modest."

"Awwww. Why do I keep on tripping over... Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much." She asked/thanked, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, as Naruto silently offered his hand. She turned her sparkling eyes towards him, both orbs filled with innocence and happiness. "My name is Asia Argento. Pleased to meet you…um..,"

"Namikaze Naruto." He supplied, earning a smile of gratitude from Asia. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear Sister."

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys to read and enjoy. Now there are going to be a few changes in the next chapter, which I won't reveal now. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**For all DBZ fans that read my fics, I happened to stumble upon this piece of news:**

**Shonen Jump's issue #33 (2012) will announce a new Dragon Ball movie for March 2013, as reported by manganewsjapon. Jump has made a special countdown website, promoting something with the letter "D" and a shadowy Shen Long in the background. Rumors say that Akira Toriyama might be involved with the script. Stay tuned for more info. **

**Treevax and other ****Dragon Ball**** fans met the complete team of producers of the Dragon Ball games from Namco Bandai, backstage at the Japan Expo on July 7th 2012. He presented 25 sheets of his Raging Blast 3 ****Fanwish Project**** during a meeting of 1h 30min! This consists of a synthesis of the global demand from the fans for a new Dragon Ball game: new and improved character creation, better battles against giants, anime-like explosions, game-play improvement etc. The whole Namco Bandai team was very interested it seems. Further points that have been officially confirmed: the agreements between Shueisha (right holder of DragonBall) and Namco Bandai force them to release a next-gen system game each year. And Future Gohan's "one arm" version of the character cannot be included in games due to age restrictions. Let's hope that Namco Bandai takes these fan demands into consideration for their inevitable Dragon Ball 2013 game! **

**Here's the link to the Raging Blast 3 Project Sheets: media/set/?set=a.444540218903128.106138.198885043468648&type=1**

**Don't really have much to say this time…anyway, here's the harem list!**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Asia Argento**

**Koneko Toujo **

**Ravel Phenex**

**Xenovia**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**Kuroka **

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**Irina Shidou**

**Rossweisse**

**This decision is FINAL! That's right, no amount of begging will force me to change it. Got a problem with it? Deal with it! Also, I'm surprised nobody commented on the CSI reference I made in chapter 13 of 'The Return of a Legend.' Oh well…**

**Ja Ne!**

**MaelstromBankai**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Seriously, you guys should know that I don't own Naruto, Highschool DXD and any other thing that appears in this kickass fanfic of mine besides the plot. Why? Because I was unfortunate enough to be born after these ideas were made…damn you fate.**

**Chapter 6: Learning how it's done**

Asia Argento was confused. When she had bumped into the handsome young man, she was expecting him to shout at her for it. Instead, he had shrugged it off and was helping her find her way in town. He had taken it upon himself to escort her around, showing her places like Kuoh Academy, the same place he went, as well as the various shops, parks and other places. As they walked around town, they had conversed enough to call each other friends, something that prompted Asia to cry tears of joy.

She learned that Naruto lived with his friends in the large Uzumaki compound that everybody knew about. Apparently, Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto, two of the most successful models and fencers, lived there. Naruto had sweat-dropped at the star-struck expression on Asia's face when he mentioned that he lived with them. After Asia's bout of fangirlism, they had continued onwards towards the church, which was Asia's current place of residence. Naruto frowned slightly at the looming figure of the church and turned to his new friend. "Unfortunately, this is as far as I can take you. It's getting late and Mikoto-chan is making dinner tonight." His stomach roared in agreement, making Asia giggle.

She nodded gratefully and hurried off towards the church, Naruto's eyes still on her. Just as she was about to disappear from view, she turned back and waved, a bright smile on her face. "Thanks for the tour, Naruto-kun! I hope we meet again sometime soon!"

A brief smile appeared on Naruto's face as he waved at her. Turning around, he headed towards his home, anxious to fill the black hole in his gut. _'I just hope that Kushina-chan doesn't get into another fight with Miko-chan…I wanna eat teriyaki tonight, damnit!' _Grumbling to himself, Naruto headed home with his hands shoved in his pockets and his stomach constantly demanding its meal.

**-The Next Day-**

Naruto stared at the ceiling of his room for about two minutes before he recalled what day it was. _'That's right…today's Saturday. Which means I don't have to see Miroku's disciple for two whole days. Oh joy.'_ Quickly sitting up, he mentally reviewed what he planned on doing. _'Okay, first thing I need to do is make a shitload of clones to bring Kalawarner back to her peak as well as raise her skills considerably. That'll take about three hundred clones: one hundred to bring her back to full strength, another hundred to help her with the Curse Seal and the last hundred to help with her mental training. Can't have her weak against mental attacks, can I?' _He thought as he headed to his shower.

Turning on the tap, he pondered what else he could do today. Kiba was always available for a spar, so Naruto put that idea aside for now. Playing chess with Rias and Akeno wouldn't be bad, but Naruto didn't know what they did on weekends or where the two stayed. Koneko was always with Rias, so it was safe to assume that she wouldn't be available. _'Screw this, I'll head over to Kiba's to go a few rounds with him.'_

Quickly drying himself off, Naruto stepped out of his shower, a towel wrapped around his lower half. Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed Kiba's number as he started getting dressed. _**"Hello, Yuuto residence. This is Yuuto Kiba speaking. How may I help you?"**_

"Hey, Kiba it's me, Naruto. Are you free today? I was wondering if you and I could spar again today." By now, Naruto had put on his clothes and was trying to tame his golden mane into being something more manageable. He eventually gave up, in time to hear Kiba's response.

"_**Sorry Naruto-senpai but President just sent word that she wants us to meet at the Club Room, so we might not spar today."**_ For some reason, Naruto thought that Kiba was secretly happy with the recent turn of events. _'Seriously, why does he have to be so damn relieved? I'm sure I don't exert too much force during our spars…'_

"Oh. Is Hyoudou-san also coming or does President want certain members?" In Naruto's opinion, he felt that Rias didn't need to call all members of her peerage for what they were about to do, which he had a suspicion about.

"_**Hai, everyone is expected to be there in an hour so if you would excuse me, I'd like to get ready."**_

"Sure thing. Seeya." With that, Naruto hung up and headed downstairs for his breakfast. Entering the kitchen, he was surprised to see Mikoto and Kushina glaring at each other, wings and tails out as lightning sparked in their eyes. Turning to Mito, who had a mischievous grin on her face and was eating ramen, he leant down to whisper in her ear, unwilling to do something stupid like breaking the two women up. "Um…Mito, what's up with those two? They look like they're about to go to war."

Mito's smile grew larger as she recounted the events that led to this moment. It all started with Mito commenting that Mikoto's cooking was something that she preferred to her mother's. Kushina had taken offence to that and her irritation only grew when Mito informed her that Naruto was of the same opinion. She had then proceeded to throw barbs at a smug-looking Mikoto, which evolved from their cooking skills to combat prowess. Naruto could only sweat-drop at the antics of his friends while Mito headed to her room to do whatever it was she did.

It was then that Naruto took in a deep breath and he almost choked on his food. Despite the headache that began pounding his head, Naruto took in the scents of Kushina and Mikoto once again. He mentally groaned when he discovered that his earlier analysis was spot on; the reason why they were behaving this way was simple: it was that time of the month…for both of them.

Not wanting to get involved in any of the incoming madness, Naruto hastily devoured his food and headed out, just as the two women released their respective war cry. Mito watched from the safety of the stairs as both women proceeded to beat the shit out of each other. _'Step 1: Get Mama and Mikoto-san to admit their feelings for Naruto? Check. Now to convince them that sharing Nii-san would be a lot easier than fighting for his affection.'_ The little blonde thought as she began to plot. _'I'm sure that Nii-san will like my surprise, though it might take awhile for him to accept that…'_

**-Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club-**

Naruto was one of the first to arrive at the Academy, running atop rooftops to arrive earlier. He idly wondered where Rias and Akeno stayed when school let out. Did they stay in the human world at all? Or did they stay in the Gremory Family Castles? _'Meh, I'll just ask Rias-chan and Akeno-chan later…' _Entering the Club room, he was treated to the sight of Rias and Akeno, the only ones in the room. Naruto let out a relieved sigh, one which did not go unnoticed.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. Is something wrong, Naruto-kun? You seem oddly relieved about something." Akeno observed, her usual cheerful aura back again. The night before, both friends had sat down and talked about their feelings for their love interest. Akeno and Rias had eventually conceded to sharing Naruto, something that neither expected but didn't mind. Rias' mother, Venelana Gremory, had informed them that harems were something that, while rare, **did** happen in the Underworld. As such, both young women had come to a decision; they would share Naruto and even include a few others, so long as Rias was 'Alpha'.

"Good morning Akeno-chan, Rias-chan. I'm just glad that the pervert isn't here yet. For some reason, he always manages to piss me off, one way or another." Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms and sat cross-legged beside Rias.

Akeno's mood darkened at Issei's name while Rias arched a brow. "Don't you think that you're being a bit harsh on him? After all, he hasn't been a devil for even a week; why don't you get to know him before you form an opinion of him. After all, it won't do for his sensei to hate his guts."

Naruto blinked and mock-glared at Rias. "Now why would you warrant your favorite subject to such punishment? Is it because you didn't get a hug yesterday as well? Besides, unless you order me, I won't teach him jack-shit. He's a coward, unsanitary, dim-witted and **way** too obsessed with a woman's body. I really don't see any female other than a pervert who would consider dating Hyoudou-san. He also stole Akeno-chan's underwear; how stupid is that?"

Rias blanched at his tirade, unable to dispute his question. Just who would be stupid enough to steal underwear from Akeno? Only someone suicidal would contemplate that. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't be so quick to judge him, Naruto-kun. People are capable of changing, so please just try to get along with Issei-san. As to why I want you to train him, it should be obvious. Your sister went on and on about how much you train when I stayed over, so you could help bring his physical strength and abilities to acceptable levels." Rias stated as the door opened and Koneko appeared, followed by Kiba. Naruto blinked as he watched Koneko's casual outfit. For some reason, she seemed incredibly cute in casual clothes.

"Good morning President, Akeno-senpai, Naruto-senpai. Is Issei-senpai here yet?" Koneko asked, sitting on the chair. The three members mentioned shook their heads, making Koneko scowl briefly before she pulled out her snacks.

Naruto stiffened as the scent of chocolate wafted through the room. Turning to Koneko with a slightly maniacal glint in his eye, he stalked towards her on all fours, looking disturbingly like a predator stalking his prey. Akeno giggled at the display, Kiba averted his eyes and Rias arched a brow, amusement shining in her eyes.

Koneko turned in time to see Naruto tense his muscles to pounce. Her expression didn't change, but Naruto's nose was keen enough to pick up the change in her scent. They stared at each other for two minutes before Naruto growled at her. The deep, guttural sound that came from his throat was enough to make her actually drop the sweet. Her instincts, buried deep in the back of her mind, screamed at her to submit to the Alpha before her. She immediately handed a few chocolate bars, ignoring the flash of surprise that appeared on the faces of her friends.

Naruto wasted no time in devouring the bars, almost moaning in ecstasy at the taste of it but managed to refrain from doing so. After all, he was the Juubi; he had an image to keep. Behind him, Akeno and Rias exchanged sly smiles.

Before anything else could happen, the doors burst open to reveal the panting form of Hyoudou Issei. He wore a short red overcoat with black pockets over a bright yellow short-sleeved T-shirt. He also wore long red trousers with black stripes just below his knees, the ends of which are neatly tucked into his blue-tongued black sneakers. "Sorry I'm late everyone, I got distracted by an old friend of mine. He he." Issei sheepishly laughed as he sat down on the seat opposite Koneko.

By now, Naruto had reverted back to normal and was ignoring the 'Ero-gaki', as he had taken to calling Issei. Rias rolled her eyes at Naruto's attitude but motioned to Akeno to take the floor. "Alright. Everyone, there was a reason why you were all called today. We just received a message from the archduke." Her cheerful demeanor disappeared, replaced by a serious expression. Everyone else reacted in a similar manner at the news.

"Apparently, a stray demon was found in this town. It used to be a servant to another demon, just like us. Sometimes, demons kill or betray their masters so they can live doing whatever they please." She turned to Issei, who was listening attentively. "That is what we call a stray demon. We're headed to a deserted house, where the stray demon is said to lure people into it and devour them. Tonight's mission is to bring it down."

At this point, Naruto raised his hand, similar to Mito, and caught the attention of all members. "Yes, Naruto-kun? Do you have any questions?" Rias asked, leaning forward slightly. Akeno's eyes had twinkled as Kiba and Koneko inclined their heads in interest.

"Why do we have to wait till tonight? I mean, I could go there right now and finish that demon off by myself. So I suggest that we all go there, in say half an hour, and you all see what I can really do in a fight. This'll also allow me to teach the newbie about the various abilities of the various Evil Pieces." Naruto proposed, pointing at the 'newbie' with a bored look on his face.

Every other member looked at him with varying degrees of disbelief in their eyes. Even Issei, who only recently became a Devil, knew that sunlight drained a good deal of their strength which was why Devils became more active when the sun set. Rias, however, found herself actually considering his proposal. The tomes she had read about the Juubi said that he was 'neither a Devil nor an Angel but the perfect being; one who had the strengths of all and the weaknesses of none.'

Come to think of it, she had yet to see Naruto actually fight. His run-in with Raynare could hardly be considered a fight and he had killed Donner Silk using the element of surprise. He also went in straight for the kill, intending to finish the Fallen Angel as quickly as possible, not intending to simply defeat him. _'This could be a good chance to see Naruto-kun really slow things down for us to see him fight. I can also use this opportunity to see just how he measures against Riser.'_

Everyone stared at Rias as she palmed her chin in thought, her eyes cloudy in thought. A few seconds later, Rias's gaze grew clearer and focused on Naruto. "While your suggestion bears merit, I will only agree on the condition that you create more of your Kage Bunshin to defend us in case she tries to get rid of one of us at our weakest."

Naruto nodded; that was a good idea. His Kage Bunshin were just as smart, strong and fast as he was though his youki reserves were split amongst them. Then again, Naruto had more youki and light energy than the current God and Four Great Satans could only hope to match, so it wasn't a problem. "That's fine with me. Do you want one clone per person or two people per clone?"

"I believe that one clone per person would suffice. Akeno-chan, prepare the magic circle for transportation." Rias commanded.

"Hai, President." With that, Akeno stepped towards the center of the room and was followed by everyone else. The Gremory Family magic circle glowed a brilliant green before it enlarged itself and teleported them towards their destination.

**-Abandoned house, Noon-**

The group arrived at a rather large building. Naruto wasted no time in making four Kage Bunshin to act as guards for each member. The four clones appeared silently, to keep from attracting unwanted attention.

Entering the building, Naruto was assaulted by the scents of sex, blood and wet hair. The group walked to the center of the room before Naruto turned to Issei, a hardened gaze on his face. "Hyoudou-san, do you know chess?"

Issei blinked at his senpai's question. "Chess? You mean the board game?"

Naruto deadpanned at the rather stupid question. "No, I'm talking about the plant. Of course I meant the game." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, let me continue with the lesson. For you to fully understand what I'm about to teach you, let's start from the beginning."

Naruto sniffed once again, trying to catch the scent of the stray demon. _'Looks like I'll have to wait for her to make a move…I'm not picking up her scent at all. At least I have some time to teach the brat the history of the Evil Pieces.'_ He turned to Issei once more. "The Evil Pieces are created by Ajuka Beelzebub to help replenish the number of Devils after the Great War that caused the death of many Devils. While many Devils are able to adapt to the Evil Pieces, only the Old Satan Faction of the Khaos Brigade resisted in the usage of the Evil Pieces, believing them to be a disgrace to Devils for reincarnating Humans and other races into Devils." At this point, Naruto snorted in disdain. "Shows what they know. The creation of the Evil Pieces eventually led to the creation of the Rating Game, something you don't need to know about right now since President hasn't met certain conditions."

There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere, prompting everyone to shift uneasily. Naruto's eyes narrowed in frustration. "Let me tell you one last thing before I deal with the attributes of the different Pieces. Based on the game of chess, a total of fifteen pieces: 1 Queen, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, 2 Rooks and 8 Pawns, are given to Top-class Devils, who become the King, with a peerage. These pieces are used to reincarnate other beings into Devils and become servants of the top-class Devil. The reincarnation abilities of the Evil Pieces, however, are not absolute as it cannot reincarnate Gods or Dragon Gods into Devils."

Rias glanced at Naruto in confusion. She had known that Dragon Gods and Gods couldn't be reincarnated but that was only because she had snuck into her father's library and accidentally discovered that. _'Just how did he find out about all this?'_

A low eerie voice, which sounded like it was coming from below the ground, echoed around the abandoned building's interior. "I smell something bad. At the same time, I also smell something delicious! Will it be sweet? Or will it be bitter?" At the sound of the last word, a pair of large breasts materialized, followed by the appearance of a young woman with a voluptuous figure and long black hair.

Predictably, Issei's shout of "Boobs!" made Naruto develop a tick mark. One of the clones guarding the others smacked the back of the pervert's head, snapping him out of his lustful daze. Naruto stepped up to the woman, catching her attention. "Stray demon type: Viser, huh? I'll have some fun…smacking you around this house of course."

Viser chuckled, leveling a condescending look towards Naruto. "What an insolent child. I will cover you in blood as red as the hair of your master!" She cried out, cupping her mounds and rubbing them in pleasure. Issei began to drool at the sight, only to receive another lump on his head from the clone behind him.

Naruto's tick grew bigger at the 'child' reference. He wasn't as old as his Father's, true, but calling HIM a child? _'Shit just got personal…I'll make you wish you stayed with your master, bitch!'_ He mentally snarled. "Issei." He called out, catching everyone's attention. "Listen to my explanation as I deal with this trash."

Naruto uncrossed his arms extended his claws. "Evil Piece no. 1: Knight." Naruto disappeared, completely blurring out of existence and leaving nothing to indicate that he had even moved. All the others gaped in shock at Naruto's speed, which they absently noted was much faster than that of Kiba's, while Viser grew noticeably tense. "**Knights** are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights is their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced. Remember that when you face a Knight like Kiba." Came Naruto's voice, echoing throughout the room in a manner similar to Viser.

There was a barely discernable sound of flesh being cut before two monstrous humanoid hands with red claws fell down from Viser's body. Not even a second later, Viser stumbled out of the shadows, roaring in pain as blood poured from her missing limbs in torrents. Her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, now two with each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail and her stomach featuring a cavity with teeth to devour her opponents.

Just as she steadied herself, Naruto appeared in front of her. His clothing had changed; his clothes had been replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that was closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, along with a streamlined hakama. He also had a huge sword, wrapped in black cloth as acting as a sheathe, strapped unto his back with a black sash. "Evil Piece no. 2: Rook." He calmly stated as he strolled towards the bleeding demon.

Viser growled in anger as her face changed, bearing piranha-like teeth, pointed ears, and black sclera in place of the usual white. "Die!" She roared, opening her second 'mouth' , displaying long rows of teeth. She lunged at the blond, who was regarding her with bored eyes. Clamping her 'jaws' hard, she felt elation at killing the fool who cut off her front limbs. That feeling was quickly replaced by fear and slight awe when his echo voice was heard once again. "**Rooks** are worth 5 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent. Koneko-chan holds the position of Rook."

There was no warning at all, and as a result, the members of the Occult Research Club were treated to the sight of Viser's centaur-like half being ripped in half. Various liquids pooled on the ground, splattering Viser's torn limbs with her blood. Naruto stood calmly in his original position, holding unto Viser's spine and slowly wrenching it out of her body. The room was filled with her screams of pain and anguish as Naruto tossed her lower half away, his clothes somehow free of blood and gore. The lower half spasmed uncontrollably as it landed in a tangled heap. Naruto uncaringly tossed Viser's upper half away and once again strolled to her spasming half. "Evil Piece no. 3: Queen."

He held out his left hand, showing the black flames that had gathered in his palm. Extending his hand, a jet of intense flames shot towards the corpse, licking at it and reducing it to ashes. Flicking his finger, a gust of wind fed the flames, making them bigger and increasing the heat to incredible levels. Even the members of the Occult Research Club felt the heat from their position, making them wonder just how hot the flames actually were.

"**Queens** are worth 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful. So far, all of the Queen pieces I've seen have been female. Akeno-chan is President's Queen." Naruto continued, turning to the quivering form of Viser. He extended a clawed finger and fired a concentrated lightning bolt at the stray demon.

With Viser paralyzed from the lightning messing up what was left of her nerves, Naruto strode towards her downed form, his clawed hand reaching for his Zanbatou-like blade. Rias's eyes widened when the cloth uncoiled, as though controlled by his thoughts, to reveal the same blade that he used to end the existence of Donner Silk. Akeno noticed her friend's shocked look and decided to inquire why Rias would look so shocked. "Is something the matter, President? You look awfully surprised."

Rias turned to her pieces, her surprise still lingering on her face. "That's the blade that he used to kill Fallen Angel Donner Silk, the one who killed Issei-san." Issei inhaled sharply at that and turned back to watch Naruto, awe practically painted on his face.

"Evil Piece no. 4: King." Naruto came to a stop at Viser's upper half, which continued to twitch every now and then. "High-Class Devils with a peerage are given the **King Piece**. The gender of the King makes no difference, as with the case of Rias-chan." He lazily drew his sword back, paying no mind to the gasps and noises of surprise at the sight of the black energy that was tinged with red which swirled around the blade. "Checkmate. Getsuga _(Moon Fang)_-" The energy expanded, covering the entire blade in a wildly fluctuating flame-like aura. "Tensho _(Heaven-Piercer)._"

He swung his blade in an upward slash, starting from his right hip and ending at his left shoulder. The highly condensed youki was absorbed by Tetsusaiga and released at the tip, magnifying the slash, which took the shape of a wave. The wave obliterated Viser's body and continued upwards, blasting through the ceiling and continuing towards the skies, before eventually dissipating. Sighing in satisfaction, Naruto turned to the shaken members. "The last Evil Piece you need to know is the Pawn. **Pawns** are worth 1 Pawn each. The trait of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King. So Hyoudou-san, work hard and you just might be promoted from being a Pawn…though I doubt that'll happen. Anyway, since we're apparently done for the day, I'm heading home for some Dragon Ball Z. Super Saiyan 3 Goku vs. Kid Buu…can't really tell who'd win in a fight."

And so, with a wave, Naruto left using Jikukan Ido. After a brief moment, Rias activated her magic circle and dropped the rest at their respective homes. When she and Akeno returned to the Club room, they both sat down and stared at the tome resting on Rias's desk, opened to a certain page. _**"For he is neither a Devil nor an Angel but the perfect being; one who had the strengths of all and the weaknesses of none. All those who stand in his way shall fall, like ants before a tidal wave, and those who catch his interest shall be protected from harm."**_

**A/N: Damn! Was Naruto a badass or what? Anyway, here's another chapter of 'The Bijuu Pawn'. I was honestly planning on posting this on the weekend but then my imagination started running wild and here we are!**

**Any comments, praise and suggestions are always welcome! Next chapter will deal with Rias finding out about Asia, Naruto forming his first contracts with two people and the debut of the new and improved Kalawarner. It will feature a time-skip, about a week and a half, and one step closer to Asia's integration to Devilhood. **

**I've decided that Issei won't have any pairing. At all. Why? Because I honestly can't be bothered to think up a perverted female OC for him to be with…that and I just don't get what the girls in his canon harem see in him.**

**Kishimoto is still being such a cock-tease, I swear. I mean, after showing us a kickass chapter of what Tobi can really do, you make the next chapter a one where Kakashi finds out that it's one jutsu all along? Why couldn't he at least include the explanation as well? Now I have to wait a whole week before I find out…Damn.**

**Anyway, Ja Ne!**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DXD and any other anime/manga that appears in my fics. If I did, you would all be praising me for making such a badass story.**

**Chapter 7: Confessions, Contracts and Exorcist**

Naruto entered the Club room; his bag slung over his right shoulder, and sat down on the couch, where Rias and Akeno were playing chess. "Good afternoon, Akeno-chan, Rias-chan. I hope your day was pleasant." He greeted, taking out his assignment for the day and starting it. "Is Ero-gaki still on flier duty?"

Akeno giggled from her seat at Issei's nickname. It had been a week since the group had witnessed Naruto's strength as he explained the various Evil Pieces that he thought Issei needed to know. Kiba, having seen just how much his senpai had been holding back during their spars, had become even more determined to beat Naruto and had taken to improving his overall strength. Koneko had taken an interest in wearing weighted training clothes under her uniform to help increase her speed, a major weakness of all Rooks.

After seeing the effect Naruto had on the other members, Rias had commissioned Naruto to help Kiba and Koneko grow stronger as well as continue teaching Issei. Naruto hadn't complained but Rias could tell that he really wasn't looking to continuing his 'lessons' with Issei. While Rias felt that he was being slightly stubborn, she could understand his reluctance to stay in contact with Issei: he was weak. Koneko and Kiba, who had a fair amount of experience, would be much easier for him to deal with, since they actually knew what they were doing.

Rias looked up from the chess board, gazing at the blond before her as she steeled her resolve. "Naruto-kun…" Naruto lifted his head from his books, curious at the increase in her heart rate and the way her voice had a slightly pleading tone to it. "Can Akeno-chan and I speak to you after your session with the others?" She averted her eyes, positive that her face was slowly matching the same shade as her hair. Akeno smirked at Rias's expression, though she too felt a lump in her throat at the thought of confessing to her crush. After several thoughts of how to approach Naruto, Koneko had stated that they simply come out to Naruto about their attraction towards him.

After all, if subtlety doesn't work, being blunt also gets the job done…though it does have the potential to backfire.

Naruto shrugged, going back to his assignment. "I don't know. I mean, so long as I don't have a client asking for me, then yeah I'll have time to talk to you. By the way, have there been any requests that I can do to form a contract? Training the others is nice, but I don't want to be a Pawn forever…"

Rias was about to answer when a contract flier began to glow a dark crimson colour. Rias and Akeno both rose from their seats in surprise. Normally, when a human summoned a Devil, the contract fliers glowed crimson but there had never been an instance when the flier glowed a dark crimson colour before. Rias grabbed the glowing flier, her eyes quickly scanning through the details provided. "Looks like Koneko-chan, Kiba-kun and Issei-san are going to have to train on their own. You'll have to take care of this customer's request; I expect you to easily form a contract with her."

Naruto arched a brow. "Her? Do you know the customer I'm supposed to see?" He questioned, packing his completed in his bag and dropping it on his seat.

Akeno nodded at Naruto's question, seeing that Rias was still focusing on the flier. "Oh my. The client's name is Mitarashi Anko, an old client of mine. She's the Head of the Torture Department in the country and often calls on us when she has a rather tough person to break." Akeno supplied, a sweet smile on her face as she recalled a few of the criminals she had broken.

Naruto sweat-dropped at Akeno's sadistic attitude and sighed; nevertheless, he headed towards the center of the room. "Well, I'm heading off. Later, Akeno-chan, Rias-chan." With that, the magical circle expanded, teleporting Naruto towards his client's location. Rias sat in her seat, anxiety causing her mind to run through several worst-case scenarios of their upcoming talk. She was shaken out of her reverie by Akeno, who flicked her head in a manner similar to Naruto.

"President, you don't have to be so tense. If you keep imagining that Naruto-kun would reject you and me, it just **might** happen. You should have hope; for hope is what makes us strong. It is why we are here. It is what we fight with when all else is lost." Akeno stated, wrapping Rias in a tender hug, which the busty red-head responded to.

"Thank you for the encouragement, Akeno-chan. I don't deserve a friend like you at all." Akeno chuckled at Rias's statement as the two disengaged and continued their usual activities, both waiting for their talk with Naruto.

**-Torture and Interrogation Headquarters, Tokyo-**

The minute Naruto appeared in the client's office, he swept an eye over her office, trying to get a feel of the person he was about to meet. The first thing he noticed was that her office was quite spacious and had several photographs of various criminals, all arranged in rank of crimes. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? I was expecting Akeno-chan or Rias-san, though I seem to have gotten quite the hunk." Her voice was quite pleasant and semi-professional, something that he found appealing. Turning around, he caught sight of the woman leaning against her door.

She had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair was done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She wore a white blouse, with a black suit over it, with black trousers as well as black stiletto heels. Her lips were framed with purple lipstick, which gave her an oddly fitting overall look. "Well, see something you like?"

Naruto cocked a brow at her flirtatious tone and slowly walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her. She shivered slightly at the slit eyes of the being approaching her. For some reason, she could tell that he was different from Rias and Akeno. His presence made all submit before him, herself included, and those dangerously sexy eyes of his added to the image he portrayed of a stalking predator. He soon stopped a few inches away from her, his eyes never leaving hers, and spoke in a husky tone. "Why, Mitarashi-san, you look delectable enough to eat. Now can you please tell me what exactly you need me to do?"

Just like that, the spell that had frozen her was broken and she quickly composed herself, trying not to punch the sexy blond who was smirking slightly at her. "W-Well, as I'm sure Akeno-chan has told you, I only summon Devils when I have a really tough person to crack. Today's victim is a part of a gang and cult; they call themselves the Order of Azazel. Information on them is sketchy at best but apparently they've been around for quite some time just not in such large numbers. They deal in rape, theft, murder and various other crimes." She started, sitting on her chair while Naruto sat on the chair opposite.

"We managed to catch one of the higher-ranking members two days ago…but as you can guess, we haven't been able to crack him at all. It was today that I decided to try summoning Akeno-chan for her help but I got you instead. So, what can you do to help me?" She finished, crossing her arms and gazing at Naruto with expectant eyes.

Naruto glanced at the ceiling as he spoke his thoughts on the matter. "Well, from what you've told me, it seems like the members of this cult have been conditioned to resist physical pain…so what you need is to use mental torture against him to try and get him to talk. However, humans have limited insight on that subject, so what you need someone who can force a person to watch his greatest fear come to play for an entire 3 days in the space of an instant. You need someone who is willing to turn your victims into literal vegetables, unable to understand the simplest concept at all. Someone…like me." At his last sentence, he lowered his head and displayed his Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan, which spun in a hypnotic and intimidating way. Anko actually felt almost sorry for the bastard…almost.

"You can really do all that? Don't get me wrong, Devils are much stronger than us humans, but what you claim to be able to do is…well, incredible!" Anko stated, her eyes conveying her incredulousness at such ability.

Naruto chuckled darkly, the sound echoing throughout the room and a black mask materializing beside him. When he spoke, the mask spoke as well, producing a dual voice that made Anko's heart beat in fear. "Why should I bother explaining it to you when I can show you? Lead me to your prisoner and watch me reduce him to a living corpse."

**-Time skip-**

Naruto stood in front of the prisoner, a mirthful grin on his face and a maniacal fire burning in his eyes. His victim was shackled to a steel chair, unable to even turn his head, wearing a set of black robes with elegant red designs on the trim. He was a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair. He had a smug look on his face as he took in Naruto's appearance. "So they send in a brat like you to get the info out of me? Ha! That crazy bitch thinks some snot-nosed kid like you is gonna get me to talk?"

Naruto's grin grew wider and the fire in his eyes glowed brighter than ever. "Oh, I'm not gonna get you to talk…I'm going to break your mind into so many pieces that psychiatrists will be surprised that you're even alive, Hiroto Minaka."

Minaka's eyes widened in mock-fear and he pretended to shake in his constraints. "Ooh, the punk-ass is gonna try and mind fuck me? Sorry, chump but I don't swing that way. Why don't you try that on your bitch of a boss? She has a fine ass and nice rack, even if she's crazy as fuck." He sneered. Naruto's grin turned darker than ever as he stepped up to the smirking form of Minaka. "I'm sorry, did I say something offensi-"

His sarcastic remark was cut off by Naruto lashing out with his claws, slicing off his left hand and brutally backhanding the human before him. Minaka's screams of pain resounded in the dark, enclosed room they were in as his blood leaked from his amputated limb and steadily formed a puddle next to him. "Wondering why it hurts so much? Well, when I sliced your hand off, I sent a brief but concentrated burst of lightning into your body. The lightning was immediately picked up by your pain receptors as a sea of electrical impulses. The mass influx of impulses shooting through your sensory nerves and synapses increased the feeling as well as the intensity of the pain." Naruto cracked his knuckles as he gazed at the panting Minaka.

"Now, while I could do this until you talk, I'd rather do some mental damage to you. Also, Mitarashi-san doesn't really believe I can do it…but don't worry," He crept down to the hunched Minaka's level, his mask materializing at his side once again. **"It's only going to hurt…for the rest of your miserable life."**

**- Torture and Interrogation Headquarters, Anko's office-**

Mitarashi Anko had seen many things in her life. She had summoned several demons to help aid her in her work, even managing to work with the heir to the house of Gremory, Rias, as well as the Priestess of Thunder, Akeno Himejima. However, nothing could've prepared her what she saw next. Naruto turned his eyes towards Minaka, who had rested enough to lift his head, and said one word. "Tsukuyomi."

A second later, the screams began. They weren't screams of pain or terror; they were screams filled with multiple emotions, each echoing through the scream. There were no words, just sounds one would expect from an animal, that escaped from Minaka's lips; his mouth wide open in pain. Suddenly, blood squirted out of his left eye, running down his face in a manner reminiscent of tears. His right eye soon followed his left and blood dribbled down his body, flowing down his throat and back into his body. A fountain of blood exploded out of his ears and sputtered unto the floor while he began to froth at his mouth. His body was wracked by several spasms and his stumped arm kept on leaking copious amounts of blood. _'What's going on?! How is he doing all this?'_ Anko thought before she gasped in recollection.

_-Flashback-_

"_However, humans have limited insight on that subject, so what you need someone who can force a person to watch his greatest fear come to play for an entire 3 days in the space of an instant. You need someone who is willing to turn your victims into literal vegetables, unable to understand the simplest concept at all. Someone…like me." At his last sentence, he lowered his head and displayed his Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan, which spun in a hypnotic and intimidating way. Anko actually felt almost sorry for the bastard…almost._

"_You can really do all that? Don't get me wrong, Devils are much stronger than us humans, but what you claim to be able to do is…well, incredible!" Anko stated, her eyes conveying her incredulousness at such ability._

_Naruto chuckled darkly, the sound echoing throughout the room and a black mask materializing beside him. When he spoke, the mask spoke as well, producing a dual voice that made Anko's heart beat in fear. "Why should I bother explaining it to you when I can show you? Lead me to your prisoner and watch me reduce him to a living corpse."_

_-Flashback End-_

'_Is that the power of those eyes of his? Dear Lucifer, he's every interrogator's wet dream…better keep him as my favorite summon. I wonder if Akeno would be able to join in the fun…'_ She pondered, an open notebook by her side to take notes with. The screams from the interrogation room continued, making Anko grin cheerfully as she signed the contract in front of her desk. "Scream for me, you punk-ass bitch." Anko murmured, feeling herself grow hot at the screams that continued to increase in pitch and intensity. _'I believe that __**this**__ Devil deserves a special reward…'_

**-Occult Research Club-**

Issei sighed as he shuffled to the Club room from his flier shift. Despite his earlier enthusiasm, he hadn't been able to grow stronger to achieve his dream; to become a Harem King. Naruto-senpai was a slave-driver when they starting increasing his physical strength. _'I mean, how does he expect me to do 100 pushups, 100 crunches, 500 punches per arm, 500 kicks per leg, and 50 laps around the school?! Is he nuts or something? Also,' _Issei glanced at his wrists, which had two golden bands, as well as his ankles, which also had two golden bands on them. _'These damn bands are so fucking heavy! How much did he say they weighed again? That's right, 25 lbs per limb! What the hell is he trying to do? Kill me? If you're gonna kill me again, at least make me die to a hot busty woman, damn it!'_

"Something on your mind, Ero-kohai?" Issei froze his mental tirade as he looked up, only to see the his impromptu-sensei playing chess with President, Akeno-chan and Koneko-chan being spectators of the match. Rias barely twitched at Naruto's question, all her attention focused on planning her next move.

"N-No, no, no, no, no! Nothing's wrong! I was just thinking about something!" Issei said, making wild motions with his hands, as though trying to dance. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Issei, causing the brown haired boy to gulp and pray to Lucifer that he wasn't caught lying to his evil sensei.

No such luck.

Naruto stared blankly at Issei for a while, unnerving the already frightened boy, before slowly forming the ram sign with his clawed digits. A surge of youki caused the bands to glow before slamming Issei to the floor. "This is your punishment for trying to deceive your sensei. Learn from it and make sure to avoid repeating it in the future." Naruto said.

"Naruto-senpai, can you increase my weights for me? I've already gotten used to them." Koneko requested. Naruto nodded, making her stretch out her arms to reveal two silver bands on her wrists.

"Do you want extra weight for your legs as well? You have about a ton on each limb right now, and while I know that you're a lot stronger than most Pieces, it would probably be best if you take the weights off and get used to your new strength and speed."

Koneko arched a brow at his suggestion. "Wouldn't it be better to remove the weights when I encounter an opponent?"

Naruto shook his head at that. "Suppose you decide to do that; how are you going to defeat them if you're not in tune with your body? After being weighed down for an extended period of time and then suddenly having the constraints released, your blows are stronger than you intended to be, your strikes leave you overextended and your reaction time is shot to hell. Trust me, Koneko-chan; it would be best if you train yourself without the weights when you feel that they aren't hindering you in any way."

Naruto ignored the awed looks he was getting from Akeno and Issei, who was still struggling to get up from the ground, and turned to Rias, who only scowled in frustration. "Now, President where was i? Oh yes, I believe that I was about to beat you." And with that being said, Naruto moved his queen and diagonally forward another three spaces, positioning her at H-5. Rias grit her teeth in exasperation. From that spot, Naruto's Queen was now threatening her King. Since Rias's King was still mostly surrounded by her other chess pieces, she was forced to move deeper into the queen's path. The match was now at checkmate, with Naruto winning once again.

"Cheer up, President. I've been around for quite awhile so you shouldn't be surprised that I've been beating you." Naruto ignored Rias's pout and turned to Akeno, who was giggling at their interaction. "Since I don't have a contract to fulfill right now and you two don't seem busy, why don't we have that talk right now? Privately, of course."

Akeno glanced at Rias, who nodded her head resolutely, before nodding as well. Naruto stood up and strode towards them, placing his arms at their waists and drawing them closer to his body. With that, the trio disappeared in a swirling motion, not noticing the envious look in Koneko's eyes before it disappeared.

**-Naruto's Pocket Dimension-**

The three were seated in the throne room of Naruto's world, Akeno and Rias sitting on golden thrones with intricate red markings while Naruto sat on a pitch-black throne. "So, what exactly did you two want to talk about?" Naruto prompted, having an inkling of what they were about to say.

Rias was the first to make her move. Rising from her throne, she made her way towards him, making long resolute strides to him. She was followed by Akeno, who trailed behind Rias and moved with less forceful strides. Naruto arched a brow at their actions and cocked his head in confusion. "Um…is something wro-"

He was cut off by Rias wrapping her arms around his neck and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, pouring the intensity of her emotions into it. Her arms soon snaked towards Naruto's hair, which she took delight in running her hands through, and she pressed herself against him, feeling her large tits rub against his chest. By now, Naruto had started kissing her back just as fiercely. Licking her lower lip, Rias gasped in surprise, enabling him the opportunity to slip in his tongue. The two engaged in a brief tongue war, which was swiftly won by Naruto, before Rias's warm cavern was plundered and probed. Rias moaned in joy at the feelings Naruto's kiss stirred in her heart. _'It's just like Akeno-chan said…I had to keep hope in my heart.'_

They soon released their kiss due to their lack off air, only for Akeno to pull Naruto into another steamy kiss. Akeno wasn't as shy as Rias, and ran her hands all over Naruto's chest and arms. Rias huffed in slight anger at Akeno's sneakiness, though she supposed that she would've done the same in her position. Unlike Rias, whose kiss was passionate, Akeno's lips were surprisingly gentle, something Naruto didn't expect from a sadist like her. Akeno sucked on his lips while Naruto did likewise on her upper lips. Naruto unexpectedly grabbed Akeno's left breast, making her gasp at the jolt of pleasure, and slipped his tongue in her mouth one last time before reluctantly breaking away.

"So, I take it that you both came to a decision?" Naruto rhetorically asked, earning chuckles from both women as they leaned into him. "When exactly did you start crushing on me Rias-chan? I've known about Akeno-chan's crush for about half a year now but I'm curious as to when you started having feelings for me."

"You always interested me Naruto-kun, even before we were introduced. You were all Akeno-chan talked about; your academic performance, your physical prowess, your sexy body…everything of you was perfect. I soon found myself admiring you as time went on…when you went after Donner Silk, I followed you and watched you kill him. At first I was terrified…terrified of your power and what would happen, should you decide to usurp my position as King." Rias paused, somewhat embarrassed at her admission. Nevertheless, she continued. "Somehow, I soon came to find comfort in your power and after that, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I tried to distance myself from you, not willing to come between Akeno and you…but now, I have no reason to hold back my feelings." She looked into his eyes as she dropped her news. "We decided to share you and avoid conflicts between each other…i.e. so long as I'm your Alpha mate."

Naruto chuckled at that. "So I don't have a say in this matter?" Akeno and Rias shook their heads, making Naruto laugh once more. "Well, it would be very stupid and heartless of me to reject both of you…so, when am I meeting your parents?"

Rias smiled, imagining her father and Riser's reaction at who she would be bringing over soon.

**-Next Day-**

"Naruto-kun! You've got a contract to fulfill!" Rias called out, catching the attention of her boyfriend. She gestured to a glowing flier, getting a peck on her cheek as he grabbed the flier.

"Alright, I'm heading off." He announced before turning to Issei, who was heading out to distribute more fliers. "Ero-kohai," He called out, making Issei freeze at the door. "You better be here again at six p.m. sharp. I've decided to increase your training regiment so you better be prepared. Without another word, Naruto activated the magic circle, which took the same colour scheme as his **Getsuga Tensho**, and disappeared from the Club room.

**-Unknown Location-**

Naruto materialized in a flash of red light in what appeared to be a rundown dojo. There were several training dummies littered around the room and in the center were two people. One was a young male, His hair is cut and styled into a bowl-cut style and he also wore unusual attire, consisting of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. What drew most attention were his very thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. He was busy throwing punches and kicks towards the current dummy in front of him.

The second person was obviously female. She was a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with light golden-amber eyes and straight blonde hair. Her hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She wore a grass-green robe with the kanji for _gamble_ written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite high, hiding her rather small cleavage. She wore open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wore a soft pink lipstick.

'_I wonder if it's too late to turn and disappear.'_ Unfortunately, the woman caught sight of him and began making her way towards him. _'Too late indeed.'_ "So are you the Devil that I summoned?" She asked as she looked at him from top to bottom. "You're not exactly what I expected."

A raised brow was all she received. "I don't know what you were expecting but that isn't why we're here. I'm Namikaze Naruto, miss….?"

"Senju Tsunade. The idiot training there is Rock Lee, my old friend's student." She jerked her thumb towards the strange man, who was now doing several press-ups. "Now, while I wanted a female for this request, you'll have to do. The reason I summoned you was…well…" Tsunade averted her eyes, a light blush on her face. "I wanted…my breasts to be bigger…"

Naruto simply stared, trying to think of what he could do to fulfill his part and get her to sign a contract with him. "Well…that certainly is different from what I expected…but I do have such an ability. Do you have anywhere private for me to operate on you?" Her confused look prompted him to explain his reason for requesting a private room. "For me to increase your bust size, I'll have to come into direct contact with them…and I'm sure you don't want to accidentally flash anyone else."

Tsunade hastily led him towards an empty room opposite the dojo. Once inside, she tentatively removed her robe and blouse, baring her small B-cup breasts. She hesitated a bit before removing her bra and turning to face Naruto, who removed his hands from his pocket and stepped forward. He gently cupped her breasts, getting a general feel for her current bust, before looking up at a mortified Tsunade. "Okay, since asking for your bust preference is really weird, I'm going to increase your breast size until you tell me to stop. Is that acceptable?"

One quick nod from Tsunade and Naruto proceeded, laying both hands on her breasts as they glowed a brilliant white light. Tsunade felt her eyes widen as her breasts slowly expanded, feeling heavier as they increased in size. She watched as she went from B-cup to an average C, to a large D, before finally telling him to stop when they hit Large DD's. Naruto nodded and removed his hands, showing that her nipples had become slightly bigger as well. Tsunade reached for her clothes while Naruto headed outside. "I'll wait for you outside to form the contract." Within moments, Naruto was on his way back to the Occult Research Club, a signed contract in his hands.

**-Time skip-**

Naruto felt a headache coming on as he appeared in front of another client's house. He reached for the door, only to blink when it opened at his slightest touch. He took a cautious step in and scowled heavily. He couldn't see it, but his nose could pick up the heavy scent of blood, about a week old, as well as that of sweat and arrogance. _'So there's someone inside…must be a stray exorcist. After all, why else would the client be killed unless he was associated with Devils?'_ Naruto palmed his face as he thought of telling Rias his discovery. _'Whoever did this better pray that I don't find them…'_

Entering the house, Naruto noted that it was dark and that there were films of dust on the furniture. Making a snap decision, Naruto summoned Kalawarner, who appeared in a silent swirling vortex and wearing a dominatrix outfit. (Think the outfit that Hibiki and Hikari wear in Sekirei when they first appear.) "What is your command, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto glanced at her briefly before shifting his attention to one room which was lit. "I want you to stay out of sight for now but be ready to fight at any moment. Don't hesitate to strike the target down when an opportunity arises."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." With that, Kalawarner disappeared in a burst of feathers, leaving Naruto in the hallway. Naruto strode towards the room where the scent of a man came from. Opening the door, he was treated to the sight of the mutilated corpse of the client.

"Fitting isn't it? Punishment for the wicked, that is. I'm quoting the holy scripture here." Naruto turned to see a young man with short white hair and red eyes wearing priest clothing. Well, well, if it isn't a demon." He bowed mockingly, staring at Naruto with one open eye. "My name is Freed Sellzen." Launching himself into a ridiculous dance, he continued. "A young priest who's part of a certain exorcist organization!"

Naruto and Kalawarner, the former hidden from sight, sweat-dropped. "A priest…?" Naruto repeated in a disbelieving tone, unknowingly echoing Kalawarner's thoughts.

Freed bristled at that, his red eyes gleaming maliciously. "Well, I'm definitely not some worthless shit like a Devil." He gestured to the corpse beside him, missing Naruto's narrowed gaze. "You're no longer human once you start depending on Devils. End of the road! The end! That's why I killed him! Getting rid of shitty Devils and even more worthless shits bedeviled by them is my job!" He cried out, drawing a gun and a golden hilt, which soon formed a light sword.

"I'll now stick this sword into your heart and score a lovely headshot with this fabulous gun!" He leapt forward, a demented grin on his face, and swung his light sword in an arc towards Naruto. Said blond easily dodged the slash and blurred away when he heard Freed cock his gun. The bullet was shot at nothing, confusing Freed. He turned his head, about to taunt his opponent, only to stiffen in shock. He slowly looked down at his chest, only to find the tips of a clawed hand protruding from his chest.

"Oh my. Is that your heart I'm clutching?" Freed felt the arm tense and squeeze something in his chest. The pain suddenly slammed into him with the force of a speeding plane. He collapsed to the ground, still connected to the Devil he was supposed to kill. "You know, when I heard you talk about Devils and their clients, I always assumed that you didn't have a heart…guess I was wrong about that. Anyway," With a careless tug, Naruto wrenched his arm out, still clutching the convulsing heart of Freed Sellzen. "Go to Hell…I believe more than a few people have some business with you."

Kicking the dead corpse once more, Naruto threw the heart away and turned to Kalawarner as she appeared. "Go inform Rias-chan of what happened here…I have something to take care of." Nodding once more, Kalawarner departed in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto alone for a while. The silence of the room was broken by a scream of horror. Naruto didn't even have to turn to figure out who had appeared. "Hello Asia-chan."

Indeed, the blonde nun had come through another door and seen the corpses that were in the room. Whipping about, she caught sight of her friend Naruto, who was gazing at her with disturbing eyes and had his left hand soaked with blood. "N-N-Naruto-kun" She started fearfully, unsure of what the situation was.

She looked into his eyes, noting that they had changed from slits to red eyes with a strange design on them. "Sleep, Asia Argento. Everything will be made clear when you wake up." She felt herself become increasingly drowsy and soon descended into darkness, the image of Naruto gazing at her burned into her mind.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews that last chapter managed to get. They motivated me to work on this chapter, so keep them coming!**

**Bet you didn't expect to see Anko, Tsunade and Lee, huh? I might bring in more Naruto characters later in the story. After all, this is a Naruto/ Highschool DXD crossover, right?**

**Don't really have anything to say…if you guys have any suggestions, criticism or whatever, PM or send them in a review. Next story to be updated will be Inari: The Fox God. After that, I'll put all stories on a bit of a hold until I post my new story, the one based on Challenger's 5****th**** Narutox? challenge. It'll be a Naruto/Sekirei crossover, so if you have any specific Sekirei's you want to be winged by Naruto, let me know. I don't really have a limit for the number of Sekirei he can wing, since it's possible for him to wing most of them, but I would like Naruto to be feared among Ashikabi so a small number is a no-go.**

**Ja Ne!**

**MaelstromBankai.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DXD and any other anime/manga that appears in this fic. If I did, you would all know the instant it happened.**

**Last Time:**

_**Kicking the dead corpse once more, Naruto threw the heart away and turned to Kalawarner as she appeared. "Go inform Rias-chan of what happened here…I have something to take care of." Nodding once more, Kalawarner departed in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto alone for a while. The silence of the room was broken by a scream of horror. Naruto didn't even have to turn to figure out who had appeared. "Hello Asia-chan."**_

_**Indeed, the blonde nun had come through another door and seen the corpses that were in the room. Whipping about, she caught sight of her friend Naruto, who was gazing at her with disturbing eyes and had his left hand soaked with blood. "N-N-Naruto-kun" She started fearfully, unsure of what the situation was.**_

_**She looked into his eyes, noting that they had changed from slits to red eyes with a strange design on them. "Sleep, Asia Argento. Everything will be made clear when you wake up." She felt herself become increasingly drowsy and soon descended into darkness, the image of Naruto gazing at her burned into her mind.**_

**Chapter 8: New Bishop-Part 1**

The moment Naruto arrived at the Occult Research Club, everyone could tell that something had gone wrong during his summoning. The first thing that Naruto's eyes were ice-cold, leaving them filled with nothing but dark and malevolent emotion. He had some blood staining his clawed arm, which slowly dripped from his claws unto the carpets and gave them a bad feeling. The other thing that they noticed was that he was carrying someone in his arms; someone female and unconscious.

She was a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and an antenna-like strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. Her main outfit consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck. As Naruto gently lowered her to the couch, Kiba slowly stepped up to him.

"Naruto-senpai…what on earth happened to you?" He questioned, his concern and curiosity easily discernable in his voice. Naruto held up his left hand, the one soaked with the repulsive blood, and made a 'wait' gesture. He stood up and faced Kiba, his eyes slits once more and his tone rather clipped.

"President…we've lost a client." His declaration grabbed all their attention, especially that of Rias. Losing a client was a slight on the Devil who formed a contract with said client and could even lead to an attack by the Devil's Clan in revenge. **(Not really sure if this is true but let's go with it.)** "However, the stray priest that killed him fell by my hand." Holding out his left arm, Naruto gazed into her eyes as he clenched and unclenched his fist. "The blood on my arm is his…His name was Freed Sellzen."

"Naruto-sensei…who is this?" Issei asked, pointing his finger towards the sleeping form of Asia. He blushed as he watched her shift slightly, causing her skirt to ride up and give him a teasing glance of her underwear. The ominous feeling behind him quickly stopped him from trying to get another peek at the blonde beauty.

"That's my friend you're trying to perv on, Ero-gaki…" Issei gulped audibly, his face rapidly paling as he recalled the first rule of dealing with Naruto: Don't ever peep on his lady friends…you'd end up having something unpleasant shoved up your ass. "Her name is Asia Argento, a nun I met a few weeks ago. She's a nice person, a little clumsy but nice."

Rias raised an eyebrow at that. "If so, why is she here? What exactly made you decide to bring her?" Naruto shrugged lightly, his eyes closed and arms tucked in his pockets. Akeno noted that the blood staining his hands was slowly receding from their position, surreptitiously disappearing from view as time passed.

"She is my friend…and this was the only place I could think of that is sufficiently protected at the moment from exorcists and priests." He slumped slightly, his slight frustration at the situation gradually dissolving as he explained himself to his King. "Despite the fact that my place is heavily protected, I can't take Asia-chan there." He held up a finger as he continued. "The reason why I'm not taking her there is because Kushi-chan and Miko-chan don't have good experiences with Holy people and I don't want to cause a fight to break out between us about Asia-chan."

Koneko halfheartedly raised her hand, not high enough to make it seem like she was in a classroom but enough to catch Naruto's attention. "Naruto-senpai, who are you referring to when you speak of 'Kushi-chan' and 'Miko-chan'?" There was a rather hardened look in her eyes, one that females often had when they saw, heard or thought something they didn't like. Both Rias and Akeno stifled a chuckle at the actions of the usually stoic Koneko and settled for sending amused looks towards her.

Naruto, being a male despite having lived with three (two and a half, if you wanted to be technical about it) women, paid no attention to the look in Koneko's eye, chalking it up to him seeing things. "Well, Kushi-chan's full name is Uzumaki Kushina, one of the famous Kyuubi no Yoko as well as a very talented and successful model. She also practices fencing and recently won the World Fencing Championships." Kiba perked up at that, idly wondering if he could find some time to spar with her…that is, if she was willing to do so.

Issei, meanwhile, had a 'deer-in-the-headlights' look at Naruto's words. He and practically every male had a poster of the incredibly sexy redhead in extremely provocative positions, often accompanied by Uchiha Mikoto. He briefly conjured a mental image of both women and promptly went into 'Perv Mode', the state all perverts entered whenever they found an extremely erotic beauty and bodacious female. He released a perverted giggle, blood dripping out of his nose like a leak and a lecherous smile on his face, catching the attention of the other members of the Occult Research Club. Without another thought, Naruto nonchalantly threw a hardcover book (All members wondered just where he kept those things) at his student and was graced with the satisfying "thwak" that the book made as it connected to Issei's head.

"Anyway, Miko-chan is Uchiha Mikoto…one of the daughters of Azazel, the most powerful Fallen Angel in this current century." That was enough to make everyone stiffen in shock. Naruto was friends with the daughter of Azazel…the most perverted teacher of Kuoh Academy? Naruto chuckled at their reactions before facing Rias. "We've been friends since the end of the Great War and they also happen to be my landlords, in a manner of speaking. The Uzumaki residence belongs to Kushi-chan but she insisted that Miko-chan and I stay with her as well…"

Rias felt herself scowl as she realized that her self-appointed rival was very close to her soon-to-be mate…something she needed to rectify soon. "So what do you suppose we do with Asia-san here? I don't mean to be insulting but just what advantage will she give us?" It wasn't that Rias was averse to Asia or anything; she was just looking out for her peerage, weighing the pros and cons of every action to see if it was worth doing or not.

Naruto shrugged once again, not really sure just what role Asia could play. "I haven't had the chance to see what she can do…though I suppose there isn't a better time such as this." He strode towards his petite blonde friend, activating his Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan as he knelt in front of her. He lowered his head, his hair blocking the others from noticing the other change his eyes underwent. They were now had four concentric circles, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil, his original eyes which he dubbed the Tengan or Heaven's Eye due to the many powerful abilities it granted him.

With his hands resting on Asia's temple, Naruto delved deep into her mindscape. As he felt himself falling, he found various pictures floating beside him and idly wondered what they were. _'Most likely her memories of the past or her dreams…' _He mused, noting with increasing anger that more than half of the pictures showed Asia standing alone while several people glared at her with something akin to hatred in their eyes. He did his best to ignore the pictures, concentrating on the light that was rapidly approaching towards him, though his fists were clenched in suppressed anger. _'Asia-chan…was that how your childhood was spent? Being treated harshly for being different? Well, no matter what happens, I won't let that happen to you again…I promise…'_

**-Asia's mindscape-**

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was very surprised to find himself in a dungeon of all places. Everywhere he turned, he found himself surrounded by several torture devices as well as scenes of several people being tortured to death. As he took a closer look at them, he soon came to realize that the people inside the dungeons were the very same people he had seen on the pictures as he entered Asia's mind. _'So…that's what she subconsciously wishes them to receive?'_ He wondered, stepping out of the dungeons through the exit and entering a large church hall.

There, sitting in the first row, was Asia…in the Kuoh Academy uniform? Naruto blinked, almost as though the image before him would disappear, and rubbed his eyes furiously. When he looked up, he noticed that he wasn't hallucinating; Asia was indeed wearing the female uniform of Kuoh Academy, though she had neglected to wear the black shoulder cape like Koneko. She stiffened slightly when Naruto's footsteps echoed throughout the empty church room, only relaxing when he sat down beside her. "Asia-chan…are you afraid of me?"

She snapped her head towards him, her eyes wide open and stricken with shock. Naruto thought she feared him? Why would he think that? "That time…when you saw me and what I had done to Freed…" He said, seemingly reading her mind. Asia could only lower her head in shame, making no attempt to defend herself. While she tried to deny it, she knew that deep within her heart that she feared him…she feared what he could do to her…and she feared the attraction that she felt for him. "I…I admit that I was frightened back then. Naruto-kun was so…terrifying yet so…beautiful." Naruto blinked once again, clearly not expecting that at all. "You were like a Deity of Death…but you were also captivating. I couldn't find it in me to avoid watching you…and I also couldn't come closer to you out of fear."

Asia could feel the tears gathering in her eyes, threatening to spill out while she gripped the edge of her seat. She was feeling confused and overwhelmed by all the turbulent emotions that she felt in Naruto's presence; exhilarated, content, terrified and, dare she say it, aroused. A warm embrace derailed her thoughts, bringing a mild blush on her face as she felt her friend hold her so tightly. "Well I don't know what to say to cheer you up Asia-chan…I'm a guy after all." Naruto chuckled, gently running his hands through her hair. "However…know that I will always cherish you…and I promise to make you happy. I won't always be right and I may not know you so well…but I promise to protect you."

Asia's blush quickly deepened, Naruto's words echoing in her head. She finally let her tears fall, burying herself in his chest and bawling her eyes out. Naruto held her, whispering words of encouragement and comfort as he rubbed her back, paying no mind to the fact that his shirt was quickly becoming damp. They stayed like that for a long time, though they paid no mind to that fact. After all, time in the mind was vastly different from that in the physical world. Finally, Naruto heard Asia speaking softly and strained his ears to hear what she was saying. "Thank you…thank you so much…"

Naruto continued holding her for awhile longer before speaking. "Sorry Asia-chan but I need to ask you a few questions about your abilities." She abruptly stiffened at his words and snuggled deeper into his embrace. Naruto mentally cursed at that. _'Is that why she was picked on? Because she was different from others?! When I get my hands on those fuckers, they're going to wish they were never fucking born….' _Reluctantly ceasing his thoughts of bloody murder on Asia's tormentors, Naruto proceeded to clear up any misconceptions she might've had with his statement. "Asia-chan …what I meant to ask was if you had a Sacred Gear within you. You see, right now you're not in the church," She snapped her head towards him, eyes wide and slightly hopeful. "But you're with my King…and she wants to know if protecting you is worth her efforts." Noticing her confusion, Naruto tried to explain the situation once more. "While I'm willing to do anything to protect you, my King's command can easily prevent me from fulfilling that promise….so I decided to try and persuade her that it would be beneficial for her to integrate you into her peerage…that is, if you want to."

She hesitated, running the idea of becoming a Devil in her mind. Ever since she was a child, she had been taught to fear and hate Devils by the Priests in the Church. That, combined with the fact that it was a Devil that led to her ostracization, made her understandably unnerved of dealing with Devils…but…She nodded, making her mind up, and looked into Naruto's eyes. "I don't care if I become a Devil…so long as I have you, I wouldn't mind at all."

Naruto grinned at that. "Really? Then what do you think about being a Bishop?"

**-Occult Research Club-**

Naruto's eyes opened, taking on the appearance of his usual slit eyes, and grinned as Asia's prone form twitched and moved. Turning towards Rias, Naruto made a flamboyant gesture towards Asia and spoke out loud. "President, allow me to introduce you to Asia Argento, the Holy Priestess and wielder of a divine Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing."

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to update this story but my head's been occupied by 'Maelstrom Ashikabi' for the past few days and I'm also starting to have ideas for a Naruto/Highschool of the Dead crossover. I'm not sure how or when it's going to be posted but, just to let you know, it's going to be a harem fic with Saya, Saeko, Shizuka and Rei. Takashi might get it on with someone else or might even be replaced altogether.**

**This is the first of a three part 'episode' so please don't bitch about it being short. The run-in with Raynare will occur in the next chapter as well as the attack on the Church. While the reason is different, that Church is still going down.**

**Unfortunately, my main focus will be on 'Maelstrom Ashikabi', 'The Bijuu Pawn' and 'Inari: The Fox God' at least until September. The reason I'm doing this is because I'm just not really making any headway with 'The Return of a Legend' and 'Saiyan Vizard'…HOWEVER, I'm not discontinuing them. They'll be on temporary hiatus until September so just wait for it.**

**If you guys have any preferences for my upcoming crossover, let me know so that I don't end up changing things as the story continues. Anybody else who thinks Kishimoto's gonna troll us by switching to another event just as Tobi's identity is about to be revealed? Cause, I personally believe that's what he's going to do; he'll go up to the moment the last piece of his mask falls off, building the suspense to unbearable levels, before laughing at us as he shifts to the Madara/Five Kage Battle or Sasuke and Orochimaru's sexy time. (If that happened, I swear I'll get a gun and shoot that cock-teaser in the face)**

**Anyway, read and review…they make me feel good.**

**Ja Ne!**

**MaelstromBankai**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DXD and any other anime or manga that appears in this fanfic of mine. Enough said.**

_**Last time:**_

_**Naruto's eyes opened, taking on the appearance of his usual slit eyes, and grinned as Asia's prone form twitched and moved. Turning towards Rias, Naruto made a flamboyant gesture towards Asia and spoke out loud. "President, allow me to introduce you to Asia Argento, the Holy Priestess and wielder of a divine Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing." **_

**Chapter 9: New Bishop-Part 2**

The room was silent in the aftermath of Naruto's declaration, each processing the latest development at their own pace. To hear that there was someone was bestowed with an incredibly valuable Sacred Gear such as the Twilight Healing, a Light-based Sacred Gear that healed all beings regardless of their race…This was definitely a good break for Occult Research Club.

Rias arched a delicate brow as she interlocked her fingers and gazed deeply into Naruto's crimson slit eyes. He stared back unflinchingly at her, his eyes occasionally drifting to her crimson locks before snapping back to her eyes and repeating the cycle. Rias mentally smirked at the fascination her love interest had in her hair; a few scenarios running through her head as to how to exploit that to their mutual pleasure.

"Do you really feel that incorporating Asia-san into my peerage would be worth it? Twilight Healing may be a powerful and useful Sacred Gear, but it also makes her a target for other Evil Pieces in a Rating Game. At the moment," She shifted her gaze to Asia, who was standing behind Naruto in bashful silence. "Asia-san needs to plan out her life now that she doesn't have a place to call home. I would rather prefer it if we dealt with all these nuances before making her a Devil…is that alright with you, Asia-san?"

Asia lowered her head slightly as she thought it over before she nodded resolutely. "Hai, Rias-san. It would be for the best if I had a definite place to stay before I become like Naruto-kun." A barely visible tick mark throbbed on Rias's forehead while Akeno's cheerful smile became slightly strained. They could already see where this was going…on one hand, they could just leave the situation as it was and allow Asia to grow closer to Naruto; on the other hand, it was aggravating for them to give someone they hardly knew a chance to sink her claws into their man.

Sparing a glance towards Akeno, Rias put those thoughts at the back of her mind and resettled her gaze on Naruto's. His face was set in an uncharacteristic scowl, his hair giving the illusion of being longer than it actually was as his eyes bore into hers. They held each other's gaze for almost a full minute, each moment increasing the tension in the atmosphere to hair-raising levels, before Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and hung his head. "Alright…we'll induct Asia-chan into President's peerage after we find her a place to stay. Just promise me that Asia-chan will be protected wherever she chooses to live…her Sacred Gear makes her a large target for Fallen Angels and other Devils."

Rias let a smile shine on her face, touched by his concern for his friend. "Don't worry about that, Naruto-kun. Asia-chan will be staying here with Akeno and I during her search for a home…you have my word that so long as she remains here, she will not be put in any danger." She gently assured him. She could see Naruto visibly brighten up at that while Asia also perked up at the news.

"Good…I was hoping that we could get this whole thing done as quickly as possible before something unexpected comes up, but since Asia-chan wants to spend a few more days as a human I'll just have to be patient." He stuck his hands into his pockets and snuck a glance back towards Asia. "So, do you have any suggestions for Asia to pick?"

Rias nodded slowly, a dozen various locations coming into her mind. "Hai. However, they all need to be properly evaluated to see if they match what Asia-san wants to live in…that may take about three days to do. In the meantime, why don't you continue training Akeno-chan and the others? You seem to be doing a good job with Kiba, Koneko and Issei…"

Naruto shook his head lightly, closing his eyes as he answered her unasked question. "While training will indeed make them go far, it is experience that really decides the victor of a fight. If I continue training them, they won't branch out and fight different people…someone may turn up with a certain fighting style I don't use or fighting instincts that differ from my own. If that were the case, they would most likely be fought to a standstill."

Rias pursed her lips in thought as she began to unconsciously play with her hair. Naruto did have a point: they couldn't train forever. Sooner or later, they would need to experience real combat against foes who would do all they could to kill them. "Do you have any suggestions to remedy this? I haven't received any requests to vanquish any stray Devils and we can't go around challenging other youkai…"

A cruel smirk appeared on Naruto's lips, sending shivers down the backs of everyone as they wondered who would be on the receiving end. "Yeah…I've got a target in mind…"

**-Church-**

The Church, when seen at night, was unusually dark and foreboding for a House of God to appear as. Shadows formed intricate shapes of creatures that prowled in the darkness while winds howled ominously through the empty hallways, sending a chill down the spines of the humans that walked past as they headed home.

Inside the Church, a figure glared down at the form of a quivering priest with barely restrained fury. She was a young, attractive woman around the same age as Issei with long black hair that fell to her hips and violet eyes. She wore black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots. Her long black wings were fluttering slightly in the nonexistent breeze that blew throughout the room. "You mean to tell me…that Asia, the one I need for the ceremony to ascend in the ranks of Fallen Angels…is under the protection of the Gremory bitch?!" Her tone, which had started out as cold and low, had raised to an angry screech.

The priests that were present in the room all fell unto their knees, silently bowing their heads in shame at the fact that they had failed their master. One nondescript priest bravely lifted his head to speak with the Fallen Angel. "O-Our deepest apologies, Raynare-sama! Our agent, Freed Sellzen, was the one in charge of bringing Argento-san to you but was killed by the Gremory Heir's Evil Piece!"

As though he had flipped a switch on her moods, Raynare instantly stilled with her right arm over her agape mouth. Sellzen had been killed? How? He was one of the more experienced combat stray priests and the one she had some measure of respect for. _'Who could've done it, though? That Gremory bitch doesn't have much experience with priests…none of her Evil Pieces, save the Lightning Priestess, actually have the will to kill so who could it be?'_ She tapped her cheek thoughtfully, paying no mind to the admiring gazes of the two dozen or so priests that were packed into the room.

"Was there any description of Sellzen-san's murderer? I would personally like to thank him for ridding me of that pest." While Raynare did respect Sellzen's skills, that did not mean that she tolerated him.

A different priest, one who was noticeably older than the first one who spoke, spoke this time. "All that our spies were able to report before they lost contact with us was that the person was a blond male, about the age of 18, wearing the uniform of the Academy."

Just like that, Kalawarner felt a deep, primal fear well up inside her as her mind flashed back to the day she had tried to assassinate her target. She remembered it all; the shock that he had easily seen through her act, the fear at seeing and _feeling_ the sheer power of his youki and the all-consuming pain she had felt when her left arm had been sheared off. She instinctively gripped her new left arm, a product of the work of her best healers, to reassure herself that she was no longer crippled._ 'So…he's still out there somewhere…'_

**-Occult Research Club-**

Rias blinked once, twice, three times before she snapped out of her stupor. Sitting down once again, she let out a sigh of frustration as she run her boyfriend's words through her head one more time. "You want me to send you, Koneko-chan, Kiba-kun and Issei-san to the Church? Do I need to remind you that they aren't as protected as you are against Holy grounds?" There was no real bite to her words; she was merely asking a question.

Naruto's grin seemed to stretch even wider, resembling that of the Cheshire cat from a story Asia had read before she came to Japan. "That's why I'll be with them; that way, if they're overwhelmed by any chance, I would be there to pull them through." He could see from the way Rias's eyes shifted towards the ceiling that the idea was appealing to her. Whenever she thought something over, she tended to stare at blank objects to help her concentrate on her thinking. "This way, Koneko-chan and Kiba can get a taste of what a true battle is like whilst Issei-san shows me just what the training has done for him."

Issei looked a little nervous at the prospect of _actually_ gearing up for a pseudo-invasion of a Church. _'I can't believe that this is happening so quickly…still, I can't back down. Naruto-sensei may have been overly strict, but I have to show him that his efforts were not wasted! I must show him and everyone else…the fruits of my training!' _Issei's eyes hardened with determination, banishing all traces of his nervousness from his visage. "Hai, Naruto-sensei. I won't let you down."

Naruto nodded in approval of his apprentice. Issei had honestly surprised him the entire time he had spent training his body; sure he would complain a little but, after the run-in with Viser, Issei had grown up quite a bit. While he was still more perverted than Naruto would've liked, Naruto could see that he had come a long way from the person he used to be before Rias had saddled him with. _'Can't believe that the perv actually grew on me…still, it's much better than him being pathetic overall; if only I could do something about his lechery…'_

Issei's promise also seemed to spark something within Koneko and Kiba, who decided to voice their opinions on the matter. "President, why don't we go along with Naruto-senpai's idea…after all, he has our best interests at heart and would be more than sufficient to help us if we encounter someone stronger than we can handle." Kiba's eyes were shining with excitement; this was the chance he had been waiting for! The chance to test himself and push past his limits!

Silent as ever, Koneko simply nodded her head sharply when Rias's eyes settled upon her. She too wanted to see the results of her training…it might even make her look more appealing to Naruto if she were to prove herself. She stopped, blinked twice in rapid succession, and tried not to show her pink colored face to the others. _'Where did that thought come from? Naruto-kun is my friend and is already with President…'_

'_**Who cares about the details?! He's the Alpha we need as our mate, no one else needs him as much as we do Queen! Now get out there, kick some ass and bang that sexy piece of man candy when it's all over!' **_

Due to constantly wearing a mask that buried her emotions away over several years, Koneko was able to maintain her poker face despite the fact that she was more than a little unsettled by the voice that had just spoken to her. It's voice was also something that disturbed her greatly; it sounded just like hers, only it was sultrier, more emotional and full of confidence. She heard an amused chuckle from the voice once again. _**'Don't worry about little ol' me, Queen…we'll talk about that after you return from the Church. I'll let you remain in control until then…Remember not to die, okay?'**_

Paying no mind to the voice for the moment, Koneko turned her attention back to her President. "Very well, I believe in each of you and I trust Naruto-kun's assessment…I give you permission to invade the Church tonight." Akeno raised her hand in Naruto's direction, trying to get his attention.

"Is something the matter, Akeno-chan?" He asked.

"Hai, Naruto-koi. Are you planning on killing any priests you encounter or are you merely going to break their bodies?" A heavy silence descended upon the group while Rias and Akeno watched from their various positions. Koneko had her usual mask of blankness, making it difficult for them to accurately read her thoughts, Kiba's face had lost its usual smile and had affixed a small frown on it and Issei faltered for a moment, his shock and disbelief clearly visible to everyone before it was hastily concealed. Asia, who had been listening with rapt attention, let out a small gasp of horror towards the dark-haired senior. The fact that Akeno had asked her question with a pleasant and sweet smile on her face served to frighten the girl even more.

Each of their reactions had been caught by the blond, even that of Asia's, and he felt the beginnings of a slight headache coming on. "When we attack…each is supposed to make a kill, be it clean or messy, after which they can either incapacitate them or knock them unconscious." There was a sharp intake of breath from Issei and a small sound of acknowledge from both Koneko and Kiba while Rias nodded silently.

"You're joking, aren't you Naruto-senpai…I mean, killing someone?" Issei's voice held equal amounts of fear and disbelief.

Naruto did not turn to face him as he delivered his answer. "You are indeed going to kill someone today, Issei…this way, you won't freeze when you make your first kill out on the field where that decision could cost you your second life. In this situation, you're killing in a controlled environment so the chances of freezing up and getting killed will be many times lower than it would've." There was a pause, where Issei was given the chance to digest everything that Naruto had said, before Naruto spoke once again. This time, his voice had taken a kinder tone. "I wish I could tell you that there is another way, but then I would be lying to you…you need to abandon the morals that bound you as a human; in the world of supernatural beings, power and killer instincts are what separate the strong from the weak. Remember what I've said Issei…you never know when you might need it."

The silence that had been about to settle in following Naruto's mini-speech was dispelled by Akeno clasping her hands together, emitting an aura of excitement that was usually found amongst younger children. "Oh my, oh my. If it's not too much to ask, do you mind if I tag along as well? It's been awhile since I've heard the screams of humans…President only receives tasks to weed out Devils and other supernatural beings and Anko-chan rarely encounters someone she cannot break." The look on her face would've been enough to melt the heart of even a royal bastard like a certain emo-avenger and Naruto found it almost impossible to even consider saying no to her.

The voice within Koneko came back once again with impressive force. _**'FUCK NO! Why the hell does everyone seem to be getting between us and OUR MATE?!'**_

He averted his gaze slightly away from her visage as he answered her. "I'm alright with you coming along, so long as you look after yourself, but shouldn't you be asking Rias-chan for her permission in case she has something planned you?"

Rias shook her head once again, a secret smile on her face. "It's alright; I had some family business to take care of anyway." While everyone accepted her statement at face value, only Akeno knew what Rias meant by 'family business'. She arched a brow in slight confusion; wouldn't it be better if she waited until Naruto was free before speaking to her brother and parents about breaking the engagement?

Clapping his hands once, Naruto stepped into the center of the room and was soon surrounded by the Evil Pieces that were also accompanying him. Naruto could see that Issei was still holding unto some of the naivety that he had been born into. A large magic circle, colored a light-sucking jet-black, rose from the floor and enveloped each of them in a bright flash.

When the light died down, Rias was alone inside the Club Room. Gazing at the clock that had been set up on the wall, she remembered something her mother had once told her. _"Listen, Rias-musume. In life, you have to learn to grasp an opportunity with an iron grip and, if the end result is worth all the hardships you face in your journey towards it, never be afraid to reach out for it or speak your mind."_

"I wonder if you'll be proud that I'm not letting go of what I want…Okaa-sama." She whispered to herself. Turning to Asia, who had fallen asleep sometime during Naruto's speech, she cast a powerful array of ward spells that she knew. After all, it wouldn't do for her boyfriend's friend to be attacked because of her lax in security.

**-Church-**

When the group appeared at the Church grounds, Issei looked around to take in the sights but was cut off by Naruto's words. "Now, why don't we ring the doorbell and let our hosts know that they have visitors?" Striding forward with easy grace, he nonchalantly pushed the doors that led to the church open. Paying no mind to anything in particular, Naruto decided to forgo subtlety and just smash his way through the priests that he knew resided within the church. Asia had told him that a Fallen Angel had requested to see her to heal an injured arm the day he had taken her with him to the Occult Research Club.

'_Lets see…the only Fallen Angel I know who would need the powers of Asia's Sacred Gear would be Raynare…wonder if she's still here.'_ Gathering a miniscule, in his opinion, amount of youki into his throat, Naruto sucked in a breath of air…

…and released a roar that resounded throughout the city, whipping winds into strong gusts that blew away the people that stood in its path. The roar had been heard by many and understood on a primal level: something extremely dangerous was out there… and it was seeking a challenge.

Koneko and Akeno both felt themselves shudder in pleasure at the challenge issued within the primal sound. As creatures that depended on instincts much more than humans, they were able to easily distinguish the workings behind Naruto's actions. As of right now, Raynare would have no choice but to send her troops and herself to enter battle against them…like other supernatural beings, she was in touch with her instincts and, like it or not, she would have to follow the order embedded in the echoes of his challenge.

Kiba and Issei both looked on in admiration and slight envy respectively; the gusts that had been stirred up by Naruto still whipped around them, sending flecks of dirt flying into their faces and whipping their hair about wildly. "What are we supposed to do? Wait for Naruto-sensei to finish or rush in early?" Issei shouted over the howl of the winds.

Kiba drew his blade but remained where he was, his eyes fixed upon the hallways of the church. "Issei-kun, it is not always the fastest that wins the race; slow and steady is the key to our victory."

Naruto smirked as he heard the thunderous approach of the priests that he knew were in the church. "Let the bloodbath begin!" Akeno immediately took to the skies, her eyes gleaming in excitement like she was a kid in a candy store.

Koneko withheld the urge to curse once as the mysterious voice spoke once again. _**'Such power…such blood thirst…such a body! Get going, Queen; it's time to show your man just what you can do!"**_

Naruto turned to the three Evil Pieces behind him and studied each one of them. Koneko was ready to do some damage, her small frame settled in a stance that was reminiscent of American boxing. Next to her, Kiba had his sword drawn and in a two-handed grip. His face, usually cheerful and friendly looking, was cold and hard as though it had been chipped from marble. Beside him stood Issei, who had already activated his Sacred Gear and settled into an amateur fighting stance. "Remember, your objective is to take a life tonight…other than that, go wild."

Getting nods from all of them, Naruto reached for his face with his right arm. As his hand made contact with his forehead, a burst of black youki obscured his face for a moment before it was expelled to reveal his black mask. This time, the mask was shaped like a skull, with two white lines running down from the top to the sides of his cheeks .With that done, he settled into a crouched stance as he waited. The hunt was on…it was time for the night to rain blood.

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter for 'The Bijuu Pawn'. This was originally meant to be the last 'New Bishop' chapter but stuff happened and I decided to split the chapter in two. Next chapter, Rias and her family talk about the engagement, Naruto and the gang pawn some priests and Raynare is conquered as Naruto's slave…and Raiser makes an appearance as well. Wonder why?**

**Now, as you've all noticed since I was so blatantly obvious about it, Koneko's got an Inner persona that behaves in a manner befitting the Inner Hollows of Vaizards. Why? Why should I just tell you? You guys gotta be patient for all the answers.**

**Now, since my brain is such a bastard who apparently likes keeping you guys entertained, I'll try and write new chapters sometime during the month. It actually pisses me off; the time I need ideas, they don't appear but the time I decide to take a break from writing, NOW they show up?**

**The latest chapters for Bleach and Naruto really made my day; Naruto and Kurama are kicking the wooden dragaon's ass while the reinforcements, who were making their way towards Naruto about twenty or so chapters back, STILL haven't arrived...Was also good to see that Ichigo's back, though I'm curious as to how he managed to escape, the person we see holding a blade against Urahara and why he has a variant of the Quincy power…**

**The next fics to be updated: Maelstrom Ashikabi, The Return of a Legend and The Bijuu Shur'tugal.**

**MaelstromBankai**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD and any other anime or manga that appears in this fanfic. If I did…well, you would all know what would happen…or maybe you don't.**

**Chapter 10: New Bishop-Part 3**

Naruto charged towards the approaching sea of priests and exorcists, intent on smashing his way through them. Closing the distance with long, powerful strides, Naruto covered himself in a thick film of youki and barreled his way through them. Priests were knocked over like bowling pins, crashing into walls, chairs, statues and all kinds of furniture as the masked blond plowed through them. "Foul Demon! Die!" One particularly stupid priest cried as he fired a light bullet, prompting other idiots to start firing as well.

Naruto paid no mind to the approaching bullets as he weaved through them, ducking and swerving a path through the hail of metal. "Issei, stay back! Let me take care of this!" He called out to his student, who had taken cover behind a statue. Gathering youki into his fingertips, Naruto pointed at the group as a sphere of red energy roared to life, lighting his mask and casting haunting shadows along his face. "Bala!" The low-powered Cero was violently expelled and exploded at the feet of the group, scattering them in the wake of its force. Debris was raining from the ceiling, revealing flashes of lightning that lanced through the building at random intervals, sometimes striking the same area more than once.

A nearby priest groggily staggered to his feet, supporting himself with his hunting rifle, of all things. He was taken out by a sudden jab to the cranium and a terrific uppercut that sent him into sweet unconsciousness by Issei. He had used his Sacred Gear to enhance the blow by striking with his steel hand, a maneuver he had learned from watching an anime. "Naruto-sensei, please leave the rest to me! I'll show them the power of my Sacred Gear!" He declared, his magical power surging around him in a rippling heat wave. **"Boost!"**

A burst of green light surrounded his form, increasing his power drastically. Shooting towards the nearest priest, Issei struck his throat with a well aimed punch that immediately stopped him in his tracks. Taking advantage of his pain, Issei gathered more magic into his fists and slapped them on the priests head, arms and heart. As he made contact with the mentioned body parts, a crimson magic circle appeared would appear each time.

Hearing footsteps heading towards him, Issei managed to back-flip over the charging priest with barely a scratch and released his spell. "Body Break!" he cried out as he landed on the floor and swerved to avoid a slash from another priest.

The priest didn't know what hit him. At Issei's command, the magic cirles expanded until they dematerialized to form long ropes of energy, with the circle at the heart materializing into a spike. As they encircled the downed man, the edge of the ropes sharpened and viciously tore the man apart; his arms were sliced cleanly off, his head was absolutely crushed with bits and chunks of brain and organs flying around as well as his heart being stabbed through with the energy spike. Witnesses all gasped in horror at the brutality they had witnessed and a few turned to flee from the duo. "Chidori Eisō!" A large amount of lightning appeared in Naruto's hand, emitting a noise reminiscent of many birds chirping, before it surged forward, turning into a large blade-like shape, and struck them in their backs. Those who dodged the first strike were killed by the branching lightning that flowed from the main stream.

Issei soon found himself confronting a female exorcise and promptly started drooling. She was quite beautiful and wore form hugging clothing that only served to accentuate her buxom figure. Steam blew out of his nose as he gave her a thumbs up. "Nice body! You're definitely a ten in my book!" He said, a trickle of blood flowing down his nose.

The exorcist bristled in anger. "Keep your lustful thoughts to yourself, vermin. You scum don't deserve to taint us humans…prepare to die, Devil trash!" She yelled as she leveled a pistol at him. Just as she pulled the trigger, Issei grabbed a nearby priest and used him as a human shield to escape from the shot. Shoving the dead body towards the exorcist, Issei prepared another spell that he had developed specifically for female opponents.

"Now it's time for me to reward myself for all my hard work! Hyoudou Taijutsu Ougi: Dress Break!" Slamming his hand directly unto her chest, Issei briefly went into 'Perv Mode' as he briefly caressed her firm breasts. _'Achievement unlocked: Boob grab…' _The exorcist, having witnessed the attack on Issei's first target, struggled to escape her bindings but was unable to stop the ropes of energy from shredding her clothes to bits and revealing her in her naked glory to every male in the vicinity.

"Uwaah! Such a sight for sore eyes indeed! Saving picture, copying to brain…done! Thanks for the meal!" Issei declared as hearts appeared in his eyes and drool dripped out of his mouth. "Now to finish you off: Dragon Shot!" He cried out, thrusting his left arm towards the woman. A red beam of condensed magic, enhanced by his Boosted Gear, slammed through the exorcist and disintegrated her to dust.

Naruto had a sweat drop on his head at Issei's 'attack' and lightly face-palmed. The boy was a pervert no matter how hard he tried to curb that personality from growing. _'Still…that move could be useful. The shock the female would experience would allow for a nice opportunity to strike with a crippling or finishing blow.' _Images of Rias and Akeno's shocked faces as their clothing was ripped by his very touch appeared in his mind and his eyes gained a mischievous glint in them._ 'I guess even Issei has his moments…' _"Not bad Issei, but we're wasting time here…let me finish this group and we can go after Raynare."

Issei, who had been about to initiate another boost, whirled around with wide eyes. "Wait, what? I thought I was doing great and that you would let me finish them off myself." He asked as he avoided a slash from a light sword which one priest wielded. Using a sweep kick to trip him, Issei slammed his right heel on the priest's spine, earning a painful scream from his victim.

Naruto punched a hole into another priest's chest and threw him into the remaining dozen that lingered in the hallway. "First of all, these guys are no challenge for you and you know it. Secondly, you're my responsibility, so I can't just leave you here by yourself. Finally, I need to teach you how to fight Fallen Angels; where their general weak points are, the kind of attacks they generally use and a bunch of other things that require me to show you for you to understand." He replied as he gazed at the quivering priests with his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Amateratsu."

The black flames appeared out of thin air and descended upon them like a pack of wolves, their heat scorching the flesh and reducing them to nothing more than fine ashes that were scattered in the breeze. "Good job on your first kill Issei, though it was a tad bloody. Your second one was a bit of an overkill. You handling yourself alright?" He asked as he stepped over a disintegrating skeletal hand continued down the hallway, beckoning for Issei to follow.

Issei ran to catch up with Naruto's pace, considering his response. "Well…a part of me does feel regret for what I did, but then I remembered that each and every one of them would have killed me if I gave them the chance." He paused to follow Naruto as the blond took a left turning that led them into the main room where service was usually held. " As you said, the strong survive because they develop a killer instinct in order to survive. I…I don't want to die and I also didn't want to waste all the time you spent on me." He admitted, his voice loud in the silent church room. "I was always complaining and had no confidence in myself…yet you never gave up and helped make me stronger. I know I was a bother to you, at least initially, but I promise to do my best and get stronger! I will prove that I have some worth! To President, to my parents and to you!" He declared passionately, a fiery background appearing as he made a pose.

A chuckle wafted through the room, putting Issei on guard while Naruto just put his hands in his pockets and let a fanged grin appear on his face. "Oh? The new Pawn wants to prove that he's not worthless? How cute…why don't I crush that desire of yours?" The feminine voice echoed throughout the room. "It's been a while, Naruto-kun…tell me, how have you been without me?" Raynare asked as she floated down from the ceiling, the echo effect of her voice being nullified. She let a cruel smile shine on her face as she stared at him and his companion. "You might have escaped me last time…but I can assure you that this encounter will be different from our last."

**-Western Sector-**

Kiba let out a disappointed sigh as he sheathed his sword. Lying in front of him were several priests that he encountered, all lying in a growing pool of their blood. _'The cuts weren't as deep as I wanted and the strength of my cuts was average…is this my limit? Why can't I get stronger than this?'_ He questioned himself, idly making his way through the Church. _'Or is it because I fought on Holy Ground? I know I performed better whenever I sparred with Naruto-senpai…so is it my tolerance to a Holy Ground like this that dulled my results or the constraints that the Knight piece places on me?'_

He was brought out of his inner musings when an incoherent scream right in front of him. Snapping his eyes towards the end of the hallway, he was treated to the sight of a fat priest charging at him while brandishing a light sword as though he was drunk. Kiba didn't know which was more disgusting; the way he treated his blade, which was absolutely horrendous and demanded justice, or the fact that the man was literally waddling towards him. _'Why couldn't Issei have encountered this one?'_ He lamented as he sidestepped the priest's charge, almost gagging as he smelled something that should belong in the sewers wafting from his armpit.

"Excuse me, but hasn't your mother taught you that personal hygiene is very important?" Kiba taunted as he drew his sword once more. The brute of a man turned with a rage-filled expression on his face. "Did I say something hurtful? Sorry, but the truth is always like that. Now why don't you be a good pig and wallow in your filth elsewhere."

An impressive purple coloring spread all over the man's face as he shook with rage. "Rrraaaaarrgghh!" He bellowed, too worked up to even articulate words properly. Swinging a meaty fist at the blond Devil, he was surprised to see his hand hit nothing but air. He gaped dumbly before a blade suddenly protruded from his chest, right through his heart.

"You should've known better than to underestimate me…Priest." Kiba extracted his blade from the dead man's chest and wiped the blood off the purple tunic he wore. "Since I've completed my objective, I suppose I should be heading back to the entrance…I wonder how Koneko's finding this exercise." With that said, he took off in a brisk trot.

**-Eastern Sector-**

'_**Aww come on, Queen! At least speed things up so we can get back to claiming our man!'**_ Koneko made no sign of acknowledgement to the voice as she zipped through the hallways. For a Church that wasn't so large, there were several hallways that stretched for quite a while. _**"Oi! Don't ignore me, damnit!"**_

"Be quiet." Koneko said monotonously, concentrating on the scents that were wafting through the end of the hallway. _'Two humans and one Fallen Angel…they'll have to do.'_ She looked around for something she could use as a weapon. Unfortunately, all that she could find was a few pieces of furniture that were old and clearly useless. Koneko made a muted sigh. Why couldn't she catch a break?

"_**Well…I was gonna offer you a freebie, but then you had to get all bitchy with me."**_ The voice returned, smug and somewhat gleeful in Koneko's situation. _**"If you apologise, however, I just MIGHT reconsider and even throw in another freebie…so long as you don't fuck up."**_ Koneko wondered if killing herself to escape that voice would be worth it.

"….Fine. I apologize for silencing you so that I could carry out my mission effectively."

"…_**I suppose beggars can't be choosers. Alright, listen to me closely because I don't like to repeat myself."**_ The voice said, actually sounding serious for the first time since its debut. Koneko raised a brow. Perhaps putting up with the voice wouldn't be as trying as she had initially thought.

Inside the room, Fallen Angel Mittelt sighed in boredom as the two priests assigned under her command made small talk. She was a short petite blonde with her hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wore a gothic Lolita outfit, consisting of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. She slumped slightly as her boredom increased. _'Of all the damned times I get in touch with Raynare, __**now**__ she decides to call in that favor? Ugh, even watching paint dry would be more interesting than this lame-ass guard duty…'_ She sulked.

"Hey man, did you see the hooters on Raynare-sama? No wonder Freed always wanted to have his way with her…" One of the two whispered to the other. Unfortunately for him, Mittelt was able to perfectly hear their hushed conversation due to her enhanced senses.

"Yeah, they were friggin' huge! Like at least a D-cup!" His companion replied, just as eagerly as the first.

"Too bad Mittelt-sama doesn't quite measure up to Raynare-sama in that department though…That would make this-"

"Shhh! Are you trying to kill yourself? What if she hears us?" The priest cast a nervous look at the Fallen Angel, who hadn't made any indication of hearing their words, and scowled at his partner. "Keep that stuff to yourself if you don't wanna die." He whispered.

Before the other could retort, a sound was heard. Like the bells that were chimed before a funeral, the sound occurred just before the massacre happened. It was the sound of clothes ripping that signified their end. Mittelt had heard what was upon them, but decided to use it as an opportunity to get rid of the two she had caught badmouthing her.

The door exploded with earth-shattering force, embedding itself through one of the priests as it flew across the room, littering it with blood and various organs. The now bloody door struck the furthest wall, which was only about three feet from the doorway, and shattered into various splinters that were scattered haphazardly across the room. Mittelt, having nonchalantly formed a barrier the minute she had seen the door whiz past, peered into the hallway at their assailant. "Well, well, well. This might actually be interesting after all…" She thought out loud, paying no attention to the screams of the final human as he clutched his left leg in pain, a nasty splinter lodged in it.

Koneko entered the room, her stoic appearance unchanged as ever. Her left sleeve was completely ripped off, revealing the cause of the tearing noise that had been heard, revealing an…odd, for lack of a better word, arm. Instead of flesh and blood, her left arm looked more like fluid than anything of substance, though it also seemed…held together in some inexplicable way. Her hand had been replaced by a crimson clawed appendage that was a few inches longer than her right arm. "First test: Successful." She stated. Swiveling her head to the surprised eyes of the Fallen Angel, she began flexing the strange arm. "Now for the real test…"

Mittelt just sighed as she gathered the light energy. "The Gremory Heir's Peerage? No wonder it sounded like Raynare's forces were being destroyed…Ah, well." She shrugged as a pink light spear materialized in her arms. "Let's have some fun, disgusting Devil."

**-Northern Sector-**

Naruto looked at Raynare as she descended towards the ground, her eyes locked on his. To him, it was quite amusing that she thought he would be defeated because of something she had thought up. Sure, his way of thinking was arrogant, but can one really blame him? "Oh? You make it sound as though you're going to have your way with me…" He remarked casually while Issei shifted into a guarded stance, his Boosted Gear on standby.

The Fallen Angel smiled menacingly as she flexed her left arm, blatantly showing it off as though it was a weapon. "But of course…you took my left arm that day, so I think it's only fair that I pay you back…with interest." She narrowed her eyes as a light spear materialized in her right arm. She blanched as Naruto ignored her and turned to the boy beside him.

"Okay Issei, the first thing you have to know about Fallen Angels is that they were once Angels that served God in Heaven. However, because they eventually gave in to the temptation and turned away from His teachings, they were cast out of Heaven and found a refuge here on Earth. Despite the fact that they no longer serve God, they retain their ability to use light energy to form various weapons." He paused to catch the light spear Raynare had thrown at him.

Issei and Raynare both gaped at the display. To see a Devil nonchalantly grabbing a light spear, one of the weaknesses of Devils, with no adverse effects was rather surprising. "Now, bear in mind that no Fallen Angel is the same as the other. What one might be weak against may not necessarily be the same as that of another one. The only general weakness they all share…are their wings." Raynare let out a shriek as she suddenly found herself staring into Naruto's strange eyes, while his arms wrapped themselves around her back.

CRACK!

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Issei winced as Raynare screamed herself hoarse. Naruto calmly turned towards his student as he gestured to the woman's limp right wing.

"A Fallen Angel treasures its wings; break them, and you've crippled them severely. The bones are hollow like a bird's so it shouldn't really be hard for you to do so. The only real problem would be getting through their defenses to do so." He said as he slammed Raynare's face into the floor. Securing her hands in a tight grip, he straddled her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, I won't kill you just yet…after all, Kalawarner would be so lonely without her partner wouldn't she?"

He smirked as her eyes widened. Spitting out a globule of blood, Raynare sent the worst glare she could muster at him. "So that was why Donner Silk mysteriously disappeared…she told you of our targets. That bitch was your informant…how dare she?!" She snarled. Naruto's smirk deepened.

"Well, President originally wanted her dead but I managed to sway her mind. After all, it wasn't like we would get another opportunity like that again. My 'magic fingers' may have had something to do with her decision to betray you." He explained. "Now, I'll deal with you later. Kamui." With a swirling vortex, Raynare was gone.

"Ano, Naruto-sensei? Is that all you were going to teach me on Fallen Angels?" Issei asked, clearly confused. A small part of him lamented on the disappearance of the beautiful woman, conveniently ignoring the fact that she was a Fallen Angel. "I mean, surely you could have told me all that without needing to actually show me right?"

Naruto made a thoughtful face as he leisurely dissipated his mask. "Issei, are you a person who believes everything he hears? Sometimes seeing the effects is needed to really drive a point home." He responded. "Now that we're done, let's go check on the others. Akeno-chan must be pretty bored playing with those escaping."

Unfortunately, a distinct rumbling could be heard from within the church, stopping the duo from their original destinations. "What the heck was that? Some sort of earthquake?" Issei questioned as he tried to keep his balance in the shifting room.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other to retain his balance. "That wasn't any earthquake…" He murmured. A brow was raised when he felt a familiar magical aura surge in the eastern part of the Church. "Now what could have Koneko-chan so worked up?"

**-Eastern Sector-**

"HAAAHH!" Koneko ducked underneath the underdeveloped Fallen Angel's roundhouse kick and hopped backwards to dodge the light lance thrown at her. She lashed out with her left hand, the crimson imitation of an arm stretching to unbelievable lengths as it tried to slash at the surprisingly agile Fallen Angel. The appendage weaved through the corners of the room, the furniture as well as avoiding the light weapons Mittelt kept chucking at her, yet Koneko knew she wasn't getting anywhere with her current tactics.

"_**About time you tried something new; honestly, if I was in control that bitch would be dead already, damnit!"**_ She ignored the voice in her head and retracted her arm, keeping her cold eyes locked unto the floating blond loli. Said loli had taken to firing several light darts towards her Devil opponent, keeping her distance from Koneko. _**"The midget seems to be your worst match-up Queen; even that Extension ability I loaned you is useless due to your lack of understanding. Why don't you just hand the reins over to me for a bit?" **_The voice questioned, her voice devious and mocking at the same time.

Koneko winced as a lucky shot managed to graze her left shoulder. _'Is she throwing them faster?'_ She wondered as she ducked, weaved and dodged the hail of light blades that rained down from the ceiling. By now their fight had escalated out of the room and into various hallways that made up the church. Grabbing a nearby chair, Koneko flung it at Mittelt with the intention of smacking her out of the air.

A light spear tunneled through the furniture, its sharpness shredding through it with ease, and with remarkable speed, grazed the protective clothing that Koneko wore. Straps of clothing tore off, revealing her skin and the gentle swell of her breasts. Koneko looked at Mittelt with something akin to murder in her eyes. "You remind me of Issei-senpai…" She whispered.

"Huh? Ya mind speaking louder, midget? I can't hear you?" Mittelt said in a sing-song voice that just served to inflame Koneko's anger.

"_**Oi, Queen! Switch over! That bitch just crossed the line!"**_ The voice roared once again.

Koneko paid no mind to Mittelt's taunts and focused all her attention to the voice. _'If we switch, what guarantee do I have that you won't try and make me your puppet?' _

"_**It's your body, you're still in command. Granting me temporary access to it should be child's-play…but remember, if you fuck up even ONCE…"**_ The implied threat was ignored as Koneko weighed the pros and cons of giving in to the voice. For one, she didn't know if the voice was a part of her or an illusion created by someone with a grudge against the Gremory Clan. On the other hand, she was _really _curious about what the voice could do…

"Fine. You have five minutes to kill her."

Koneko felt herself losing control of her limbs and the feeling of something warm and muffling smother her. _**"Don't worry about that…this'll be over in ten seconds."**_

**-Five Minutes Later-**

Naruto peered at the bloody and almost undistinguishable pile of flesh that lay scattered on the floor of the hallway. Sitting beside the dead Fallen Angel was Koneko, who was idly nibbling on a piece of chocolate she had gotten from who knows where. The walls, ceiling, floors and even furniture were painted with blood, entrails visibly scattered around the room. Blood leaked from the walls and ceiling as the seconds passed, further enhancing the feeling of walking into the room of a murderer. As Issei turned green from the incredibly gory sight before him, Naruto could not help but blink in surprise. _'Koneko-chan…I didn't know she was a mini-sociopath.'_

Koneko turned to rest her eyes on the two boys, ignoring the fact that droplets of blood were falling unto her treat, which she was munching on obliviously. "Naruto-senpai, do I pass? Or should I find someone else to play with?" Naruto face-palmed while Issei lost his control and threw up. _'Akeno-chan must have finally rubbed off her…talk about troublesome.'_

Outside the church, Akeno paused in her game of zapping priests and unexpectedly grabbed her breasts. Fondling them, she smiled as she felt that Naruto had been talking about her…that and she felt as though another insane sadist had been born.

_**-Occult Research Club-**_

When Naruto and the others appeared, they each widened their eyes minutely at the scene before them. Asia was already up and dressed in the Kuoh Academy outfit; Rias must have finished her business quicker than they expected. Speaking of Rias…

She was standing in the center of the room, waiting for their arrival. Five other people were also in the room, each exuding power in varying degrees. The first person Naruto laid eyes on actually gave him pause; Rias didn't tell him she had a sister. She looked _exactly_ like his girlfriend; the same blue-green eyes, the same curvaceous body, even the same hairstyle. The only difference was the hair colour; this woman was a brunette. She wore a simple white dress with black sleeves and simple sandals.

The man standing next to her could only be Rias's father. He was young-looking enough that most would assume he was no older than 35; he had a military-styled uniform on and was shooting glances at him.

The third was a handsome young man with the appearance of being in his early twenties with crimson red hair and blue-green eyes like Rias.

Standing next to him was a woman with an inquisitive look on her face. She was an attractive woman appearing to be in her twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

The last person caught Naruto's attention. He was a handsome young man in his early 20's with short yellow hair and dark blue eyes that overflowed with arrogance and disdain. His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest. Naruto decided that he didn't like him at all.

Rias stepped forward, her normally cheerful countenance replaced with a more serious and annoyed one. "Welcome back everyone. Naruto-kun, allow me to introduce you to my family; my Kaa-san, Venelana Gremory," Naruto balked as the woman he had assumed to be Rias's sister gave him a small bow, her eyes twinkling in amusement of his surprise. "My Tou-san, Lord Gremory," The eldest male stepped forward and made a small wave, which Naruto reciprocated. "My Nii-san and his wife, SIrchens and Grayfia," Sirzech offered a toothy smile while Grayfia nodded respectfully.

Before Rias began to introduce the last person, the blond let out a barking laugh and strode forward towards Naruto. "Him? That's the guy you chose to give yourself to?" Naruto tensed at that and narrowed his eyes at the smug smile that appeared on his face. "Well, I admit that he's not bad-looking but what rank was it that he has? A Pawn? How disappointing." The arrogant bastard had the nerve to shake his head and sigh in disappointment. "Allow me to introduce myself, lowly Pawn. I am Raiser Phenex, a member of the illustrious Phenex Clan as well as Rias's fiancé…and who might you be?"

Naruto stilled himself from losing control of his emotions; it wouldn't do to start a fight in front of Rias's family. Staring at the smirking Devil, Naruto decided that he might as well wipe that damn smile off his face. "I am Naruto Namikaze, Rias-chan's senior Pawn." He took a step closer to Raiser, seamlessly manifesting the left half of his mask and pulsing bursts of youki with each step he took. "However, you can refer to me as 'Shinigami' if you like." Oh, he was so going to have a talk with Rias after all this was over.

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long. You see, I got myself pumped up until Koneko's fight with Mittelt. At that point, I just started procrastinating like no one's business though school also played a huge part of that decision.**

**Just to let you know, I'm going to be bashing Raiser pretty hard in this arc. Just as I had started this fic, I heard news of a doujin that had Raiser raping Rias in front of Issei; I was understandably shocked and searched for that doujin to confirm the truth. Sadly, it was true; the reviews of those that read it was what stopped me from reading it as well. Just for that, I'm not gonna spare his scrawny ass.**

**Koneko's arm…think Carnage from Spiderman.**

**Stories to be updated this month: 'Demon King of Fairy Tail', 'Inari: The Fox God', 'The Return of a Legend', 'Saiyan Vizard', 'The Bijuu Shur'tugal' and 'Bloody Maelstrom of the Dead'. Primordial Transcendent will be updated next two months, after my February exams.**

**Now I know I said that my harem list was set and that I wouldn't change it but I take that back. I'll be adding Ophis, as a female, and possibly Serefall to the list. PM me if you have any other girl in mind.**

**I will be adding a NarutoxKane Chronicles story to my list; ideas will be welcome cause that series is fucking complicated.**

**MaelstromBankai Out.**


End file.
